


I really can’t stay (baby it’s cold outside)

by Trashy_McTrash



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age changes, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anxiety Attacks, CEO!Johnny, M/M, Mark Lee & Park Jisung (NCT) Are Siblings, Taeyong is the pairs older brother, Unistudent!Taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_McTrash/pseuds/Trashy_McTrash
Summary: There is one thing Taeyong can’t stand and that’s the cold. He 19, working a dead-end job and has no friends. As a broke university student, he doesn’t have much option but to face it and honestly that in itself is exhausting. He has no car, so he walks everywhere because heaven forbid Taeyong’s germaphobia catches him on public transport – it happened once and Taeyong almost threw up there and then – so Taeyong faces the freezing weather every winter.Johnny Seo is a wealthy CEO of Neo Culture Technology, the most rapidly advancing electronics manufacturer. He built it from the ground up and is now the hottest man in the business world at age 24. But he hates being alone. His daily commute from his apartment to work is lonely even with his favorite music playing or his best mates catching lifts with him. Winter is always the worst for the loneliness.





	1. Of warm cars and attractive men

“Yah! Taeyong-ah! Where is your rent pay?!” it was Jaeseok-ssi, the owner of Taeyong’s apartment block. Taeyong removed the phone from his ear and leaned back into his bed.

“Jaeseok-ssi, I promise it’s coming but I wasn’t payed yet.” The lie was not well hidden but Taeyong was desperate to sound convincing. He just needed two more shifts and tomorrow was pay day. He’d just stay late or something.

“I better get it Taeyong-ah.” The click on the other line signalled that for now Taeyong was in the clear, but he wasn’t sure how much longer he could live like this.

“GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!” he yelled at nothing in particular before standing up and getting ready for another long day.

_Uni lecture from 10 - 2pm_

_Work from 2:30 - 9pm _

_Break 9pm - 9:30pm_

_Work from 9:30 – 1:30am_

The whiteboard in the corner of Taeyong’s room was mocking him. Taeyong stepped into the shower and showered as quick as possible. The hot water for this month would run out otherwise. He had learnt that last winter. Stepping out of the shower and pulling on his clothes Taeyong wondered how many jumpers he would need. He checked the temperature on his phone. -18˚c. He was going to freeze.

“All I want is a fucking car. I don’t even want love, just a car. Please.” Taeyong was begging quietly to an unknown deity. Anything to stop having to face the cold like this all the time.

Taeyong’s issue wasn’t that he wasn’t friendly, it was that he didn’t look friendly. He was handsome, no one could deny him that, but unfortunately, he looked cold. He couldn’t be a nicer person if he tried but Taeyong was cursed with resting bitch face. He always looked like he was judging you, even if he wasn’t. Taeyong dreaded going to Uni; being the loner no one talked to hurt.

Taeyong shook himself from his self-pity as he ate some toast quietly. His headphones in and fifteen thousand layers on and Taeyong was ready to leave. Jisung and Mark would get home tonight or tomorrow morning and Taeyong was ecstatic to see his beloved brothers. He closed the door behind him and walked down the hall of his floor of the apartment. He stopped at the door 127, his only friend from Uni, Doyoung, used to live there. Doyoung and Taeyong were still in touch but didn’t see each other often. Doyoung was a business major while Taeyong majored in performing arts and philosophy. The pair had been friends from the moment they met but last month Doyoung had been scouted by some group called mtc? Ntc? NCT. Taeyong had heard briefly of the group but knew nothing about them. In three days Doyoung had a job, a boyfriend and a new group of friends who he shared the company apartments with. Taeyong hadn’t seen him since but not for lack of trying from either boy.

Taeyong told himself he would be late if he continued to stand around near Doyoung’s old apartment. He hurried down two flights of stairs and rushed out of the main building’s front doors.

It was way colder than he expected. Taeyong thought that he might die before he got to his Uni. _Oh well_, he thought, _at least I wouldn’t have to pay rent._ Taeyong started trudging his way down town. he hurried not wanting to risk getting sick and exposing his brothers to some illness as well. The snow that fell around him made Taeyong smile and frown simultaneously. He thought the snowflakes falling were beautifully akin to dancers but by the same token they were still just little flakes of freezing agony. The song blasting through his headphones was not helping his mood. He reached down to change it. As Taeyong slowed down his pace a little to scroll through songs a text popped up on his screen.

“Due to the snowstorm coming today all classes are cancelled. Please remain indoors at all times.”

_Well fuck…_

Taeyong sighed. He continued to plod along, a bit slower than before, in the direction of his work place. Neo City Thrift. Taeyong was so immersed in his music he didn’t think too much when it became harder to see through the snow falling around him.It wasn’t even on the young male’s mind that he was walking right into a blizzard.

A car horn pulled him from his daydreams. A gruff voice called out to him from beside him,

“Oi! Come here!” Taeyong shuffled towards the car. A handsome stranger stared back at him. “Please, let me get you somewhere warmer. Heaven forbid I leave you to walk into a snowstorm.” The stranger was eyeing Taeyong, as though trying to read his thoughts. Taeyong’s only thought was, _dose he have the heating on?_

“Who are you?” Taeyong called back to the stranger, who laughed – and by god that was Taeyong’s new favorite sound – and stated,

“My name is Seo Youngho, but you can call me Johnny.” Taeyong nodded. He moved closer to the car, the stranger – Johnny – smiled and opened the door for him.

Taeyong slumped into the seat once he closed the door behind him; gracelessly letting his backpack fall on the floor at his feet and his two extra large jackets fall off his shoulders. Johnny smiled at him and moved his backpack into the backseat of the car. Taeyong sighed contently. This was a lot nicer than walking. Johnny then pulled away from the curb and through an alleyway.

“Is it warm enough?” the question startled Taeyong who had closed his eyes and was ready to nap.

“I can make it warmer for you.” Taeyong liked this guy a lot.

“It could be a little warmer please.” Johnny smiled and turned the heating up a little bit. Taeyong sighed contently. The small boy curled up on the seat and closed his eyes. He was on the cusp of sleep, somewhere between consciousness and dreaming; his top layer now covering his legs and his second jacket remaining on his shoulders. Johnny stopped at red light and pulled of his suit jacket and placed it over Taeyong’s curled up figure. If Taeyong’s heart fluttered that was no one’s business but his own. Before he knew it, he had succumbed to sleep.

Johnny on the other hand was wide awake. He was thanking every deity out there for granting him the misfortune of having Jaehyun and Ten as best friends. The 24-year-old had been running so late to work it wasn’t funny, but it also meant he could rescue the cute boy in his front seat from the blizzard moving through town. It was something about the small male’s sharp feature and gentle voice, pink hair and brown eyes that lured the man into the situation he was in now. The boy must be exhausted to a) fall asleep in a stranger’s car knowing nothing more than the driver’s name and b) be walking through a snow storm. He wondered how much of the world the boy knew of if he was always this willing to comply with people’s requests. The boy had noticeable bags under his eyes and seemed completely unaware that Johnny was the richest bachelor in the City. _fuck im glad uni wasn't this hard on me._ Johnny knew the boy was heading to uni, it was the only thing in this end of town other than businesses.

As Johnny pulled into his reserved park under the building he had to chuckle to himself. What would he do with his cute little stranger? All it took was a warm car and some soft ballads in the background and the cute boy was fast asleep. Johnny stepped out of the driver’s seat and walked around to the passenger’s side. He opened the door and undid the small male’s seatbelt. The stranger moved slightly before settling back into his sleeping state. Johnny was awestruck. he grabbed the small mans bag and his own jacket and slung them over his shoulders.

“Angel?” the nickname slipped so easily from his lips because the man looked like one of the sculptures of angels he had seen in Rome. The small male stirred and nuzzled into Johnny’s hand which had come to rest on his cheek. Johnny may have felt his heart flutter. He continued to softly cox the smaller male awake. The small figure finally woke and blinked hazily at Johnny.

“mmhh Johnny?” the small male whined out softly before realizing what he had done. Johnny had just smiled and whispered back, “Yes?” The small male shook his head before standing allowing Johnny to lead him with a hand on the small of his back. Johnny was whipped. He could have sworn the boy by his side was in fact an angel. Johnny led the small male into his lift and once the doors closed he turned to face the small boy.

“um… what’s your name?” the strangers shoulders dropped, Johnny felt like a monster.

“T-taeyong.”

“Well Taeyongie I have a question.”

“Shoot.”

Johnny took a deep breath before saying,

“I got curious, who do you resemble to be that beautiful?” It was quite possibly the cringiest thing Johnny Seo had said in his 28 years of living but the grin that made its way onto Taeyong’s face was too good for him to feel any shame. The pair smiled one more time at each other as the doors opened.

Taeyong silently feared he would now be stuck in a gang; although it didn’t seem too bad if they all looked like Johnny.

“Seo Youngho why are you so late?” it was Ten. Johnny could tell without looking up from where his eyes were locked on Taeyong’s face. Taeyong on the other hand had startled and whipped his head around to find the voice yelling._ yep, definitely a gang_ Taeyong thought to himself. A small yet intimidating man looked back at him. The accent wasn’t Korean, but the fluency was unbelievable, Taeyong couldn’t figure out where the man was from.

“Ignore him.” Johnny muttered to Taeyong and lead the boy out of the lift and into the big waiting room ahead of them. Taeyong eyed the office building cautiously. The two leather couches and pair of reclining seats all in beige sat on a small, but obviously expensive, fluffy rug. Taeyong wanted to pull his shoes off and sink his toes into it. Someone had made an attempt to make the sitting area look comfy judging by the white, grey and beige cushions and throw blankets on each sitting item. he thought the room could do with a few plants and maybe a painting.

A door off to the right opened, Johnny took no notice but Taeyong watched curiously. His eyes soon flicked back to the foreigner. Ten placed a steaming mug of tea, chamomile for Johnny and bori tea for Taeyong, on the large glass table in the centre of the sitting area. Ten walked away and the pair on the couch heard a clattering of pens and papers hitting the floor

“Okay Johnny. What the actual FUCK?!” that wasn’t Ten. No. that was one very confused Jung Jaehyun. Taeyong flinched at the aggressiveness of the voice. Johnny pulled the small male onto the couch he had settled on.

“Yah! Jung Jaehyun do not yell in my fucking office, God…” Johnny trailed off as he noticed Taeyong pushing himself as close as possible to the man now speaking. Johnny thought it to be very cute. Ten did too judging by the eyebrow raise and small smirk that worked its way onto his face. Taeyong looked up at Johnny and felt himself relax when they made eye-contact. Jaehyun was muttering something along the lines of,

"it isn't your office, this is our sitting space dick for brains." but only Taeyong seemed to care that the male was speaking.

“Ten this is Taeyong. Taeyong, Ten.” Johnny smiled softy as the pair introduced themselves to each other then as Taeyong went to sit back down he looked at Jaehyun. “Tae, this is Jaehyun. Jaehyun, Taeyong.” The introductions were done and so was Taeyong’s tea.

Ten and Jaehyun settled eventually on the other couches to discuss Neo Culture Technology with Johnny. Taeyong had no idea what he was looking at. Files and paperwork seemed to magically replace the tea mugs on the coffee table; but he recognised the brand. Maybe not a gang? He mused silently over where he may have seen it. Taeyong pulled a soft grey cushion onto his lap, it felt like a shield from the men around him should they get mad. He wondered what would come next, but his muddled mind wouldn’t keep up with all happening around him. He allowed his eyes to flutter closed; after all the room was comfortably warm and he was still cold. Before anyone realized Taeyong was asleep again. It was Jaehyun and Ten’s chance.

“So… Johnny Seo where did you meet such a cutie?” Ten’s question had so many other hidden questions in it. Most of them he proceeded to voice,

“You have no time to date last I heard. And then the question of his age, he’s obviously young. What’s going on Seo Youngho?” ouch, the full name treatment. Jaehyun beat Johnny to the whole explaining thing by asking more questions,

“Johnny, it’s not that I’m not happy for you but… I mean no one forgot about everything that’s happened. Is this your best idea?” Johnny just nodded.

“Both of you shut up and sit down and I’ll explain. But only once.” And that’s how Hendery found the trio when he arrived at 2pm for lunch with Ten. Taeyong was still asleep somehow and nothing would change that if Johnny had a say in the matter. Not much work had been done but Jaehyun and Ten were thoroughly impressed with what they had achieved. They couldn’t understand how Taeyong had no idea who Johnny was, but they also didn’t care if Johnny kept his smile. Hendery smiled shaking his head fondly as he draped a small throw over the sleeping boy, somewhere around his age.

“Will this kid,” Hendery motioned at the sleeping body, “be the one to get Johnny to take care of himself?” Ten chuckled and pulled his cousin out of the office and into the lift.

“Yah ten tell your brat off!” Johnny had called out after the retreating pair. Neither Johnny or Jaehyun honestly minded Hendery’s comments; the boy was nothing if not honest. 

With the main trouble maker out of the building Jaehyun and Johnny continued to work until 4pm when Taeyong stirred. The small male sat up slowly and blinked as he adjusted to his surroundings. Taeyong allowed himself to settle against Johnny’s side as the elder went back to whatever he was doing, something with blueprints that Taeyong couldn’t understand. as the smaller woke up he allowed himself to bask in the warmth of a good sleep for the first time in, well, forever. Taeyong looked around and grabbed his phone from the crevice of the couch behind him. He took one look at the time and felt himself tense and start to panic. He was definitely going to lose his job.

“Yongie? What’s wrong?” Taeyong had forgotten about the other two people in the room and was trying to kick himself for not having his alarm set. How was he going to pay rent now?

“Johnny, I missed the start of my shift.” The panic in the small male’s voice set fire to something very protective inside Johnny. Johnny placed a hand on Taeyong’s knee, but the boy was already lost in his own head

_What have I done? I can’t pay rent if I don’t work._

_Taeyong you fool._

_Yeah Taeyong. You fool._

_Oh god shut up._

_No can do. I am you after all. It sucks to be_

_so pathetic_

_Oh, fuck off._

While Taeyong was arguing with himself Johnny and Jaehyun were panicking. Deciding once they realized they couldn’t calm Taeyong to bring in Jaehyun’s boyfriend. Said male was there less than two minutes after getting the text from Jaehyun.

“Is that… Taeyongie?” the young male sprang into action. Coxing Taeyong out of the anxiety attack was never easy but this was harder than usual for Doyoung. Twenty minutes after it started, Taeyong was back with them.

“Doyoungie?” that hurt. Johnny realized that Tae was just upset but the other male didn’t even glance in his direction.

“I’m right here ‘yongie, tell me what’s wrong.” And so Taeyong did. Johnny always though Doyoung looked thin but somehow the boy sitting almost atop him was smaller. The small boy looked more and more fragile and yet unbreakable to Johnny the more time spent together.

“Johnny hyung, how do you know ‘yongie?” Jaehyun shook his head and mouthed a ‘later’ to his boyfriend. The small boy was soon fully in Doyoung’s lap sobbing openly about some ‘Jaesoek-ssi’ guy that Johnny already didn’t like.

You can imagine Ten’s surprise when he walked back into his office to find Jaehyun sitting next to Johnny reminding him to breath while Doyoung had a lap full of crying Taeyong. Yeah, he was very lost. Lucas his boyfriend was even more lost. Eyebrows hidden by his fringe they were so raised.

“I leave for one nice lunch with my cousin and to see my boyfriend and I come back to a fucking war zone. Great. Fan-fucking-tastic.” The sarcasm helped to make everyone, par Taeyong, laugh and notice Ten was back.

Lucas trailed his boyfriend to a couch before collapsing in it ready to sleep. Ten just ran his fingers through the younger’s hair. Once Taeyong was calm he moved to sit by himself in a seat rather than on the couch with Johnny. That hurt. Doyoung spoke up before Johnny could begin to dwell on it.

“Taeyong and I used to live in the same building and…”

“That shithole with crap water and excruciating power bills?”

“Yes Lucas, that ‘shithole’. Anyways Taeyong can’t pay rent and thinks that he’s gonna lose his job because he slept through the first two-ish hours of it. Honestly ‘yong it wouldn’t be the end of the world if you stopped working like fifteen hours every day.” The last comment caused every head to turn to Taeyong.

“its only 11 and a half hours.” Taeyong defended meekly. Ten spluttered and Lucas sat up straight. Jaehyun was doing the math in his head and Johnny looked like he had been slapped with something very heavy. Like a chair. The silence was deafening.

“It’s not that bad” Taeyong was muttering now. “anyways I can’t afford to not work that much. Living is expensive ya’ know.” Everyone - par Doyoung and Taeyong - looked like fish out of water, mouths opening and closing but nothing being said.

“Dude… what the fuck?”

“Ah Lucas, ever eloquent aren’t you baby?” Ten’s quick quip caused Doyoung and Taeyong to snort and giggle respectively. Johnny liked the gentle sound of Taeyong’s giggles.

“Taeyong what are you funding that is so expensive?” Johnny had asked the question and Taeyong was ready to cry again. How could he tell them about Mark and Jisung? They were just babies. It was his job to keep them living well.

“I…I…I can’t tell you…” Johnny just nodded and moved so Taeyong could sit next to him and Doyoung. Taeyong was happy to oblige with the silent request, letting himself melt into the touch. Many eyebrows raised at the pair. Taeyong turned to look at his friend before speaking,

“ ‘young he’ll kick me out if I don’t have the cash tomorrow. You know what he’s like.” Doyoung had no response for this. Johnny did.

“I’ll sort it out, don’t worry.” Taeyong found himself nodding along to whatever Johnny was said even though part of him reasoned he would be in debt forever if he took up the offer. Everyone soon found a comfortable spot to sit in. Jaehyun, Doyoung, Johnny and Ten were discussing something that was going straight over Taeyong, and by the looks of it, Lucas’ heads. Taeyong eventually stood and looked around for a bathroom. Lucas offered to take him.

The pair made comfortable small talk, then Lucas asked,

“so how did you meet Mr. Johnny Seo CEO of Neo Culture Technology?” Taeyong splutter ever so gracefully.

“HE'S WHAT?” It explained the whole car, nice job and being able to finance what Taeyong couldn’t; also explains the well-fitting suit. Lucas laughed in response and then realized this one was a good one. No gold digging here.

“Right, so how old are you Taeyongie?” Taeyong looked around before looking back at Lucas,

“nineteen, twenty in July.”

“cool so same as Doyoung. I’m twenty-two. Don’t worry, we all dropped formalities long ago. None of this hyung business.” Taeyong just nodded while his mind was reeling. Meanwhile Lucas was filing away each piece of information on Taeyong he had just gained.

The pair was hardly back in the main room when Ten called out to them,

“Help us decide where to eat tonight. I want sushi, but Johnny wants pizza. And Jae and Doyoung aren’t being helpful.” Lucas yelled something about how ten always wants sushi which confused Taeyong. Taeyong took his seat sandwiched between Johnny and Doyoung.

“Lucas isn’t his only name, he also sometimes goes by Yukhei or Xuxi. It sounds like sushi, you get it.” The explanation was very Doyoung. Short and to the point.

The arguing went on for a good fifteen minutes before Taeyong spoke up,

“I know this nice place on seventh and twelfth, it’s just a barbeque but it has a really nice vibe…”

“Sounds great.”

“Wait is that the one covered in plants?” Doyoung asked remembering their favourite place.

“Yeah, that one.”

In no time the group of six was settled in a booth at the barbeque. They talked, ate and drank away the evening hours. Before anyone knew it, it was 8pm. Everyone started to make their ways home. Taeyong was at a loss. He slipped into the passenger seat of Johnny’s car.

“where to angel?” ah there was the pet names again.

“Anywhere but home.” It had just slipped out, but Johnny was already planning ten thousand things.


	2. Living is expensive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny meets what Taeyong is funding and Mark and Jisung are cuties

The car was started, and the pair soon found themselves strolling the streets of the open street markets. Night life was something Taeyong hadn’t seen since, well, since Jisung was at least four. That was at least six years ago. His parent used to take him, Mark and Jisung to the night markets. the atmosphere made him feel alive again

Johnny and Taeyong spent two hours strolling the market square trying all the foods and admiring the things on sale at each stall. Before Taeyong could blink they were back in Johnny’s car.

“Home?”

All good things come to an end.

“Home.”

Taeyong rattled off his address and Johnny just drove. one hand on the wheel, one holding Taeyong's.

“Taeyongie hyung you’re home!” excited squealing erupted from his room as soon as he put the key in the lock. For once Taeyong wished Johnny was less of a gentleman. Johnny had waked him to his door and had most certainly heard Mark and Jisung on the other side of the door.

No question escaped Johnny’s lips, instead he raised an eyebrow. Taeyong sighed internally. If someone was a good read of character it was Jisung. If the kid didn’t like Johnny, then Taeyong wouldn’t either.

“Come meet the project I’m funding that’s so expensive.” He quoted Johnny’s words back at him as he opened the door. Once one foot was over the threshold and his shoes were off Taeyong found himself with his arms full of his brothers. Jisung clung to him much like a koala while Mark stepped away and introduced himself to Johnny. Jisung did the same, no fuss or anything.

“Hello Mr. business man. My name is Jisung. Thank you, Mr. business man, for bringing my brother home. He sometimes doesn’t come back before we have to leave.” Jisung rambled out softly as ha bowed deeply towards Johnny before latching back onto Taeyong. The deep chuckle that escaped Johnny made Taeyong’s heart beat that little bit faster and a smile creep onto his face. Mark smiled at his older brother then at Johnny.

“’Yongie-hyung, did you eat yet?” “Yeah Mark, I went out with Johnny”, He motioned to the aforementioned male, “and Doyoung who lived down the hall and their friends. Did you two eat?” Jisung and Mark both shook their heads.

“Not yet hyung, I only just got us here. The busses ran late this week.”

“Go sit and I’ll make something for you boys.” The pair of young boys made their way into the lounge room. But Jisung stopped in the door way.

“Mr business man? Do you want to watch Spiderman with me and Mark hyung?”

“Mark hyung and I.” Johnny heard both Mark and Taeyong correct the younger one’s use of language before he looked at Taeyong who was chopping vegetables. He looked over at the small boys on the couch and smiled softly, it was so cosy looking.

“If Taeyongie will let me.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Taeyong muttered but did nothing to hide his smile

“Yes! Taeyongie hyung you’re the best, c’mon Mr. business man.”

“You guys can call me Johnny hyung.”

“oh. Well c’mon Johnny hyung.”

Taeyong felt the small pain in his cheeks from smiling at the crazy that is Johnny Seo. How could one man be so perfect? Taeyong would never understand his luck. The pan was left to simmer as Taeyong heard his phone ring.

** _WORK_ **

** **

It stood atop the screen and Taeyong knew what was coming as soon as he picked it up.

_“H…h…hello?_

_You better be dying Taeyong. That was your last chance._

_I... I… sir…_

_Useless. Great… you’re fired Taeyong. Your pay for this week will_

_come through tomorrow then your contract will be terminated._

_Goodbye.”_

The phone clicked signalling that his boss had hung up before Taeyong could even say anything. He placed the cracked phone that was well and truly outdated face down on the counter top before serving up the food for his brothers. He walked into the small lounge area to find Jisung asleep with Mark not far behind, both lounging all over Johnny. The eldest just sat watching the documentary that Taeyong couldn’t identify while running his fingers through the brother’s hair.

“Boys… the food is ready.” It was gentle like everything Taeyong did for the pair of boys he cared for.

Mark opened his eyes groggily and slipped off the couch to lean on the coffee table to eat. Jisung on the other hand was dead to the world. Taeyong walked over to the small boy sleeping against Johnny and slowly woke the boy up with a practiced series of gentle touches. Johnny watched in amazement, Taeyong was more and more beautiful as he spent time with him.

Taeyong sat the small teen on the floor and placed a bowl and cup before him. Jisung wasted no time eating everything his could. Taeyong fled back to the kitchen, with Johnny in tow.

“Johnny, I lost my job and …” the small stutter and laboured breathing caused Johnny to pull the smaller male into his arms “I cant keep paying for rent and put the boys through school and go to uni and..”

“Tae, love, you don’t have to worry about any of that okay? I’ll take care of it.”

“I can’t let you, I don’t want to be in debt to anyone else anymore.” Johnny’s eyebrows pinched towards the centre of his head.

“you wouldn’t be in debt to me, ever, I want to help you Taeyong. You don’t need to do this to yourself anymore. I am here now. I have you, all of you, here in my heart and I will do everything to help you boys. You are never going to be in debt to me. I will treat you like everyone else I’m friends with, Okay?”

Johnny pulled Taeyong into the lounge room. The older males sat together on the couch and Mark and Jisung finished up their food. Mark sat looking worried while Jisung drifted back to sleep, sprawled atop Johnny because “business hyung is supper comfy Tae hyung”. Mark being unsettled threw Taeyong off. Once he was sure Jisung was asleep he showed Johnny where the bed was. Johnny felt his heart ache at the sight of one single bed that looked very worn out. It sat in the middle of the room on the floor and I could not be comfortable. He said nothing but vowed to himself that the trio of brothers would sleep on something more comfortable soon.

“Okay Mark Lee, spit it out.” Mark’s eyes widened comically, and he looked between Taeyong and Johnny.

“It’s nothing hyung.”

“Bullshit Mark, talk to me. I hate knowing something is wrong but can’t fix it.” There was no bite in it, making it feel more like disappointment to Mark. The boy knew the disappointment in Taeyong’s voice was aimed at himself, but Mark couldn’t help internally cringing at the thought of upsetting his hyung. Mark’s gaze settled on Johnny before he made eye contact with his brother again.

“Don’t take this bad but, you aren’t selling yourself are you ‘Youngie hyung?”

Taeyong wasn’t expecting that, neither was Johnny judging by his facial expression.

“God no Markie, why did you think that?” soft. Taeyong was always gentle with his brothers.

“I just, well I know you work like crazy and I overheard you on the phone when I went to the bathroom. I mean Johnny Hyung is crazy handsome but also super rich, like hello you just walked into this shitty apartment block with the hottest CEO in the whole country. It just doesn’t add up really, that’s all.”

Taeyong was feeling some sort of information overload that he couldn’t describe. Johnny shook his head gently and moved closer to Mark, who was still on the floor.

“Mark, I met your brother today. He was about to walk into a snowstorm and I couldn’t let him do that.” Mark’s eyes widened, Taeyong saw a flash of fear then gratitude before the thirteen-year-old focused back on Johnny.

“He is very hard working. I thought to myself, what kind of crazy person walks into a snowstorm? Your brother was very tired, he slept in my office all day. I met your bother today, but he is such an amazing person that I would do anything to make him smile more. He works so hard. You know why?” Mark nodded. Johnny continued anyways. “it’s out of love. Your brother works himself like this because he loves you and Jisung. And I would do the same if I were him. You two are great boys. I know you know this whole world is mean to some people, but I won’t let those people be you guys.”

Mark nodded then tackled Johnny in the tightest hug known to man he sniffled and Taeyong realised that both he and Mark were crying a little. Johnny pulled Mark closer and motioned for Taeyong to join them.

Nothing was solved but it was a good start.


	3. Catching Feels When Its Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Taeyong fight to manage everything.
> 
> or 
> 
> Tae and John parent Ji and Mark and it's kinda (read hella) cute

Mark was soon asleep on the small bed next to Jisung, so Taeyong started to clean the plates that had been used. he knew that he should talk to Johnny but he was trapped in his own thoughts. The idea of being unable to fund his brothers living worried him. Mark and Jisung deserved the world and Taeyong refused to let them down. How should he go about it? Johnny had said he would help but Taeyong refused to do it without contributing. He hated the idea of falling into debt. 

  


“Taeyongie? Are you okay?” Johnny called out to him from the doorway. Even in the poor lighting of Taeyong’s kitchen Johnny looked stunning. Taeyong wanted desperately to make everything seem alright but his tears gave him away. Johnny said nothing and took the younger by the wrist before leading him into the living room. Johnny tugged the smaller into his lap on the couch. 

“It’ll be alright Taeyong. I’m here. I won’t let anything happen.” Johnny repeated those words like a mantra and soon Taeyong was sleeping in the elders arms.

  


Johnny did not sleep. it was 11:42 and on any other day he would be out of his suit and asleep or in his office finalizing paperwork. What should he do? He did the only thing that made sense to him. Called Ten.

  


“Johnny, this better be life or death.” It was a very Ten way to respond to being called late at night. It wasn’t sleepy like Johnny would expect of Jaehyun at this time of night but very much awake as Ten usually was at all times at night.

“You’ll love this Ten.”

“Really? Well then tell me dickhead.”   
“I need your help.” There was a pause that was mildly concerning then laughter. Ten truly was an ass.

“The brilliant and oh so capable Johnny Seo needs my help?” the hint of sarcasm and amusement made Johnny rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat.

“Yes Ten, I need your help.”

  


Telling Ten of the current situation felt surreal and like he was somehow invading Taeyong's privacy. Ten listened with what Johnny could only assume was unwavering attention. 

  


"Get him to bring in a resume and work part time under the three of us." Ten suggested it like it was nothing.

"Doing what Ten?"

"I don't know John: getting coffees, sorting files, taxing things through."

"He's probably not gonna want to do stuff like that Ten."

"Yeah, but he is gonna need money right? You want to give him money and he probably won’t want it for free so it’s a win win situation.” Johnny agreed and soon hung up the phone. He made himself comfortable on the worn out couch and pulled Taeyong closer as he let his eyes flutter closed. 

  


“Sleep well Taeyong, i’ll be here when you wake.” Johnny whispered into the air and placed a gentle kiss on the smallest hair before falling asleep. 

  
  


The light of the next day spilled into the lounge room, waking Taeyong. He moved his head from one side to the other as he became aware of his surroundings. There were heavy arms around his waist. Taeyong smiled into the crook of Johnny’s neck as he let himself settle back into the arms that grounded him. 

  


Taeyong lay against Johnny listening to the creaking of the pipes in the walls and the sound of floor boards from the floor above. Then floorboards of his own apartment creaked and Taeyong heard the opening of the bedroom door. Jisung was standing next to the couch, whining about being hungry and wanting cuddles. without opening his eyes Johnny opened his arms for Taeyong to wiggle out of and Jisung to replace the eldest brother in laying against Johnny’s chest. 

  


Taeyong felt a smile creep onto his face as he slipped out of the lounge area and into the kitchen. He sighed inwardly as he opened his fridge finding he barely had food to feed his brothers let alone them, Johnny and himself. Arms wrapped around his waist as he closed the door of the fridge and Taeyong turned to ruffle Mark’s hair as his younger brother molded himself against Taeyong. He slowly led Mark back into the lounge area to be with Johnny and Jisung.

  


Taeyong had never felt more love struck. He was greeted by the image of little Jisung being told a story by Johnny who was gesturing to immerse the young boy further into his tale. Mark instantly had headed over wanting to hear whatever Johnny was saying. Taeyong just watched on as Johnny finished his story and the brothers started to beg for him to tell another story.

  


“Boy’s go get dressed. Once you’re dressed we’ll get breakfast.” The small brothers had completely abandoned trying to hear another story in favor of getting dressed for breakfast. Johnny smiled at Taeyong, both still dressed in the clothes from the day before. 

  


“Yah Lee Taeyong!” the voice boomed through the door and into the threshold of the apartment. Tears sprung into Taeyong’s eyes before he collected himself and moved towards the door. Johnny trailed after him, jaw set in a firm line. Taeyong opened the door to reveal a balding man in his fifties wearing a stained shirt and with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

  


“Jae-seok ssi, can I get you a drink?” Taeyong’s voice was strained but still polite. 

“where is my money?” the man disregarded his words. 

“Well Jae-seok ssi it….”   
“you have a week to be out of the apartment Taeyong, any longer and security will help you out.” The older male strode away without another word. Taeyong shut the door gently and let himself fall against it. Johnny moved towards him,

  


“ ‘yongie?” the smaller turned and as he did Johnny saw the tears that had fallen. He wasted no time collecting Taeyong into a hug, partially to reassure Taeyong and partially to remind himself that he was going to do everything in his power to help the smaller male. 

  


Taeyong let himself cry against Johnny’s shoulder before collecting himself. he sniffled and pulled away from Johnny, just enough to speak but not enough to be let go of by the older. Johnny saw Jisung enter the lounge room. 

  


“ ‘yong go get dressed then we’ll take the boys to breakfast. once we’ve eaten we’ll figure everything else out.” Taeyong nodded against Johnny’s chest who placed a kiss a gentle kiss on his hair before releasing the boy with cotton candy hair. Johnny moved into the kitchen where he saw his reflection. He still looked pretty good but maybe too formal to be going out to breakfast. Mark must have been thinking the same thing. 

  


“Would you like a different top Johnny-hyung?” Jisung, who had just rounded the corner into the lounge, squealed with delight and tugged Johnny into the single bedroom of the apartment. Mark and Jisung rummaged through what Johnny could only assume were Taeyong’s tops until Jisung let out a victorious sound. Mark rushed over from where he was to look at the top and Johnny felt a small smile creep onto his face at the thought that the boys were trying as hard as they were. 

  


Jisung was now basically pulling Johnny’s button down shirt off and Mark giggled and tried to force the soft cable knit jumper over Johnny’s head. Taeyong had walked into his room fully dressed to grab his shoes and saw the scene play out before him. 

  


Johnny managed to unbutton his shirt with very little help from the ten-year-old who had started unbuttoning said shirt. The cable knit jumper was probably the softest material Johnny had ever worn. As he pulled it down so his head re-emerged from the fabric he was greeted with a smiling Mark. Johnny picked up the thirteen-year-old and his younger brother and carried them out of the bedroom. 

  


Taeyong silently followed behind Johnny and his brothers. Once the boys were on the ground again, Johnny turned to where Jisung was looking. Taeyong stood wearing black skinny jeans, a grey turtleneck and a beige trench coat like jacket. Johnny felt his breath leave him. The male looked warm, inviting, like what Johnny would call home.

  


“Mark Lee that is not going to keep you warm.” Mark looked at his older brother who motioned for the boy to join him in the doorway. Jisung let a cheeky giggle escape his lips. Johnny noticed the youngest Lee in shorts and picked him up before carrying him towards Taeyong’s room. Johnny singsong as the small boy protested, 

“Jisung-ie hyung isn't letting you off the hook.”

  


Mark was swiftly changed by Taeyong into black jeans, an under shirt, plain black hoodie and a camo jacket the amused the thirteen-year-old with its hood. At the same time Johnny got Jisung to pick and change into some warmer clothes. Johnny helped Jisung into some light blue jeans, a baby blue turtleneck and a fluffy black jacket that Johnny zipped up. 

  


Soon the four males had their shoes on and had piled into Johnny’s car. The boys wound up at a small café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of a filler chapter but I promise the next one will be basically tooth rooting fluff :)
> 
> also my schedule has been completely out of wack because of my chronic illness flaring up so I'm really sorry but posts will be whenever because I'm not all that well.


	4. I don't need my brave face on when you're around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong realizes he wont have to face the world alone
> 
> basically fluff cause my other works are hecking depressing at the moment

The four boys sitting in the car were quite the sight. Johnny was practically only looking at the road when one hundred percent needed, his attention always on Taeyong. Taeyong on the other hand was looking at the two boys he loved more than anything. From his spot on the now familiar front seat Taeyong could see Jisung with his face practically mushed against the glass of one window and Mark playing with the buttons that controlled his seat warmth and angle. His heart swelled at the way their faces were lit up. 

November had just ended and the weather had quite a bite to it. Bus travel was always uncomfortable when it was cold because without the windows open it was too stuffy and with them open it was too cold. Johnny’s car was a blessing. 

Taeyong wasn’t thinking of a nice cafe when he said he would buy breakfast but Johnny obviously was. The small building they pulled up outside of was modern in style, it looked quite industrial. From the car parked in front of the building Taeyong could see the shop very well. The roof beams were exposed and fake plants had been put in hanging baskets around the place. The front windows of the shop had high benches along them, a few people sat on these with their coffees watching the world go by. Each boy stepped out of the car and into the cafe. 

“Wah, ‘yongie hyung look! couches!” if it weren’t for Johnny holding the ten year old, Jisung would have already settled himself on one of the inviting couches. the cafe’s front was very different from the inside of it. Taeyong smiled as Johnny let Mark and Jisung go pick a table. 

  
“I’ve got breakfast ‘yongie, don’t stress it. It’s my treat to your boys.” Taeyong looked at Johnny only to nod at the elder when he smiled and motioned for them to join the young boys on a beige couch in a corner of the cafe. 

  
The group sat happily eating and telling stories. at one point Jisung was talking about a chinese exchange friend that he had made and how the kid had offered for him to go to China with him over the longer break. Taeyong only smiled, comforted by Jisung and Mark having more friends. Johnny only laughed and encouraged the two young boys to tell more stories. The food was beautiful and for the first time in a long time Taeyong felt full. between having a proper dinner and more than a slice of burnt toast for breakfast he felt like he could finally relax. 

Part of his brain disagreed though. He was being evicted and needed to find a new place fast, all while paying to keep Jisung and Mark at school. Money was going to be tight but Taeyong knew somewhere in his brain that; a) he could live on one meal a day and b) it was less likely for that to be a problem when he had Johnny around, not that he would ask the other for help. 

When Taeyong next tuned back in he realised that Jisung was about to burst with the amount of energy he had. Taeyong looked outside. People were walking about and the wind seemed to have died down. Then he saw the tents. It was a market day and what better time to buy Christmas gifts? Taeyong tugged on Johnny’s sleeve as the male finished talking to Mark,

“Johnny what time do you need to go?” The male in question looked confused but smiled anyway.

“It’s my day off Tae, i don’t need to go until you want me gone.” Taeyong smiled and then turned to Mark and Jisung. The boys had eaten their food so Taeyong told the group of his plan.

“So what do you say we all go for a walk around those markets just outside? Maybe you can show me what you’d like for christmas.” The two young boys smiled and agreed while Johnny just nodded and led the group out of the restaurant. 

The snow wasn’t as cold as Taeyong expected and the sky was clear. Johnny smiled at the trio of brothers. Jisung and Mark were looking at everything, pointing at all the stalls. Taeyong on the other hand was walking slowly, mentally making a checklist of people he was shopping for. Johnny let his arm rest on Taeyong’s shoulders as they walked together. 

  
Taeyong for once was grateful that it was cold, that way he could blame the pink that dusted his cheeks on something other than his crush on Johnny. The pair walked slowly, stopping at many of the stalls. one stand in particular caught Taeyong’s eye. The woman was selling blankets, pillows and rugs. Taeyong instantly thought of Doyoung and his ever growing collection of home decor but then his mind went to Johnny’s office. Taeyong bought two pillows in a soft orange/pink tone and a fluffy knitted blanket to match. 

  
The next few stalls seemed to interest Jisung and Mark so Taeyong bought the two boys little gifts from ‘Santa’ once they had moved onto something else. Then a shop selling candles and books appeared and Taeyong was shopping for Doyoung. 

Johnny watched as Taeyong sniffed the candles and smiled at the ones he liked. When Taeyong bought books that were on business and ancient architecture, both of which Johnny presumed were for Doyoung. Johnny waved Mark and Jisung over to his side. both boys smiled at him when Johnny told them that Taeyong had liked a few of the candles and other small goods the store was selling. Johnny led the pair into the stall as Taeyong continued shopping. The pair picked out a candle each and Jisung found a book on the evolution of dancing and music while Mark grabbed a hand-painted set of coffee mugs. Johnny paid for the presents and told the pair he would wrap and hide them from Taeyong while they were at School. 

Once Taeyong had finished buying the fruit and vegetables from the market stalls the group headed back to Taeyong’s apartment. Johnny left almost as soon as they got home. Only really stopping to grab his suit jumper and to talk to Taeyong.

“hey Taeyongie, I’m going to go home and shower but if you need anything just call, okay.” there was no room to argue with Johnny so Taeyong just nodded. Johnny smiled at him and leaned down to kiss the smaller. Taeyong held onto Johnny’s shoulders as tight as he could even after their lips parted.

“When will I see you again Johnny?” Taeyong whispered out his question, almost scared to hear the response.

“Soon Tae, i’ll come over with some boxes so we can pack up your stuff.” Taeyong nodded but didn’t let go of the elder. “Tae, i’ll be back before you know it.”Johnny whispered reassuringly while rubbing the younger’s back. Taeyong nodded and let the older out of his apartment. 

The rest of the day was comfortably full of just being together for Taeyong and his brothers. Mark and Jisung were basically glued to his sides and Taeyong felt at home for once. Taeyong worked up the courage to call Doyoung and tell him how he was in fact being evicted. Doyoung sent comforting words across the line before promising Taeyong that he and Lucas would be over to help him the next day. Taeyong mumbled some gratitudes before hanging up and settling back down with his brothers. Before the trio of brothers knew it, it was Sunday. 

Taeyong stood from where he was sleeping on the floor next to the bed that Mark and Jisung were sleeping on. Taeyong stretched, rubbed his eyes and made a start on breakfast for the three of them. Breakfast was a simple matter and both Mark and Jisung followed eating by collapsing on the sofa to watch tv. by late afternoon Taeyong felt himself become increasingly paranoid, it was too peaceful.

Taeyong washed the dishes and had just finished placing them in the drying rack when there was a loud banging on his door. Taeyong steeled himself, preparing to have to face Jae-seok. Instead Taeyong was greeted by Lucas and Doyoung standing at his door. 

“Lucas, Doyoung, come in.” The pair entered greeting Taeyong as they took off their shoes. Lucas handed Taeyong a bag with snacks in it stating,

“If i’m gonna come here and wreak havoc, I may as well supply my own food so you don’t have to worry about it.” to which Taeyong just nodded. 

Meanwhile Doyoung had gone to say hi to Mark and Jisung who already knew him and were excited to see another friend. The pair of young boys had tackled Doyoung and were sitting on him in a victorious way when Lucas and Taeyong entered the room. Jisung instantly jumped up and introduced himself to Lucas before asking the new friend of his to help him and Mark keep Doyoung forever. Taeyong watched on smiling at the playful nature of the group. 

Eventually the games stopped and Taeyong, Doyoung and Lucas settled on the couch with Jisung on Taeyong’s lap and Mark on Lucas’. Soon Mark and Jisung had fallen asleep and Lucas and Doyoung smiled at Taeyong before starting a new conversation. 

  
“Yong you should start thinking about where you want to move to.” Doyoung stated and Taeyong nodded before sighing. 

“Doyoung I know where I want to go but I can't afford anywhere.” Taeyong explained to his friend. at this Lucas butted in,

“But if you could move anywhere where would you go?” Taeyong thought about this before responding,

“Anywhere that has a room for the boys, maybe near their school so they don't have to board. Somewhere not too big but also not tiny. Cozy. I want somewhere cozy.”

While Taeyong had been talking Doyoung had pulled out his laptop and started searching. The housing near the school that Mark and Jisung attended was expensive to say the least. Lucas knew that it was near where Ten and Johnny lived. Doyoung found the sites for the buildings that Johnny and Ten lived in. The three boys looked at all the apartments in the building that Ten lived in with Lucas making casual jokes about how the best one was already taken by his boyfriend. Taeyong ended up agreeing with Lucas’ jokes though. Everything was one bedroom which was way too small or three bedrooms which was way too big. 

Lucas stood to do something and Doyong and Taeyong moved on to look at the building Johnny lived in. Taeyong saw an apartment on the header and said,

“I’ll take that one.” 

“You can’t. It’s mine.” Johnny’s voice came from near his shoulder and Taeyong jumped. He hadn’t heard Johnny, Ten and Jaehyun enter the apartment. The trio had brought pizza. Jisung whined from where he was still in Taeyong’s lap while Mark, who had just woken up, laughed. Johnny moved so that he could pick up Jisung and move the boy to sit on his lap. Taeyong sat watching the older with a stunned expression that slowly morphed into a smile. 

Taeyong left his seat to get the plates out of the kitchen and placed them on the coffee table. He grabbed a couple of slices of pizza for each boy and handed Mark’s plate to Lucas who was still holding the young boy.

Once everyone was seated with full plates Johnny took the plate for Jisung and his own plate. It was a bit of a juggling act but eventually both Jisung and Johnny had eaten their fill. Jisung was already asleep so Johnny stood and carried the small boy to the bedroom. He felt his heart ache when he had finally placed Jisung down on the worn out bed.

  
Johnny moved back into the lounge room and settled himself down next to Taeyong. 

Doyoung, Jaehyun and Taeyong had been chatting away animatedly to which Johnny had tuned out and was now trying to catch up on.

“Nah I don’t like living in the city so I live in the employee apartment complex. It’s not super far out of the city but it's a lot quieter than living in the city.” Taeyong nodded at this and looked like he was thinking really hard about it. 

“So why were we looking at Johnny’s apartment?” quizzed Ten with his signature level of cheek. Taeyong looked confused and Doyoung answered.

“Tae wants his new apartment to be close to the school that Mark and Jisung go to but he doesn’t want three bedrooms because Jisung and Mark like sharing a room.”

“Yongie hyung we can all share one room, we’re good at it.” Mark blurted it out before he even knew what he was saying.

“Baby just ‘cause we’re used to it doesn't mean we should have to do it forever.” Taeyong was gentle in his words but Mark continued to protest. Doyoung looked at the young boy quizzically. Something was off. It was as if...

“Mark, are you worried Taeyong won’t cuddle you boys if you guys get more room?” Johnny looked stunned, how could Lucas suggest something like that. Mark didn’t make any move to agree or deny it. The thirteen year old sniffled from where he was sitting on the floor. Taeyong was there, scooping the small boy into his arms in a matter of seconds.

“oh silly baby, Markie i would never stop holding you boys. I’ll cuddle you when you graduate and in front of whoever you bring home and I'll cuddle you on your first day of uni and when nothing special is happening, okay?” Mark only nodded into Taeyong’s shoulder. Once Mark was pacified Taeyong took him to lie down with Jisung.

“Yongie hyung, i love you.”

“I love you boys more than you’ll ever know.” Taeyong whispered back before kissing Mark’s head and leaving the boy to sleep with his younger brother. 

Slowly the conversation died down and Lucas and Ten excused themselves first. Only twenty minutes later Jaehyun and Doyoung did the same. Taeyong and Johnny sat looking at each other. 

“Johnny, I don't know what to do.” Johnny just tugged Taeyong into his lap.

“well angel would you like for me to tell you what I think or just listen to you?” Taeyong thought about it for a minute.

“Just want you to listen.”

“Okay baby.” and listen Johnny did. Taeyong voiced his concerns from not having enough space to being too far away from uni or not having the money for rent.

“I just want a space that has maybe two bedrooms and a nice kitchen cause I love to cook but this kitchen is too small. I want Jisung and Mark to be able to bring friends over and have somewhere to play games and know that they don’t have to stay at school all the time. I just want to give them everything but I can’t do that.”

“Taeyong, my angel, you might not have the resources for having all this but I do. I’m not saying you have to do as I say but if you want I can figure something out for us.” Taeyong had no words so he kissed Johnny. then a thought came to mind. with a sly grin Taeyong looked up at Johnny before teasing the elder,

“Well then Mr. Money bags, why don't you move out of your flashy apartment and I'll take it.” Taeyong started to giggle when he saw the stunned look on Johnny’s face but stopped when Johnny didn't laugh with him. Taeyong watched as several emotions flickered across Johnny’s beautiful features before he settled on a small smile.

“What if you guys move into my apartment but I stay there as well?” Taeyong knew he looked like a fish out of water but couldn't stop the opening and closing of his mouth. there were so many things he wanted to say and yet all of his words failed him.

“How about we sleep on it angel. We can talk it through once the boys are at school.” It was in that very moment that Taeyong realised Johnny already saw Jisung and Mark as his boys in much the same way Taeyong did. His heart felt full but his mind was racing as Taeyong settled himself down to sleep on the couch, pressed up against Johnny’s chest. He was going to face it all tomorrow, but for now Taeyong let himself be engulfed in the warmth that Johnny offered him both emotionally and physically. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't really have much to say other than sorry for the delay and i hope it's long enough to make the wait worth it


	5. It Gets Easier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong has class, Mark and Jisung have to go back to school and Johnny just wants to be with all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sooooooo late and I am so sorry about that but hey it's here now. please enjoy and leave any feedback in the comments.

When Taeyong wakes up he’s sore. His neck is cramped up from sleeping in such a weird position but he wouldn’t change it for anything. He lets himself lay his head back down on Johnny’s chest. He can feel the older male’s chest rise and fall but more importantly Taeyong can hear Johnny’s heart beating. It’s a reminder that everything is real and that for the first time in years someone is here for him to lean on when it gets hard. Happy tears make their way down Taeyong’s cheeks before he can stop them.

Johnny pulls the boy laying on him closer as he starts to wake up. When he opens his eyes he sees Taeyong with tears falling down his face and is instantly alert; the morning haze he usually feels long gone.

“Baby boy, what’s wrong?” He gets a sniffle in response and so Johnny maneuvers both himself and Taeyong so they were sitting up. He could feel his neck twinge at the sudden movement but he chose to ignore it in favor of fixing whatever was upsetting the angle now sat in his lap.

“Tae, angel, you haven't answered my question.” Taeyong sniffled before kissing Johnny on the cheek and smiling at the man.

“I’m so happy Johnny. I'm not alone anymore and it just made me so happy that I cried.” Johnny smiled back at the younger boy and kissed his cheek,

“You’ll never be alone again baby.” The pair stayed that way, wrapped in each other's arms until Taeyong heard his alarm go off. 

Taeyong slid off Johnny’s lap and made his way into the kitchen. Johnny trailed behind him wrapping his arms loosely around the younger’s waist once he had finished grabbing ingredients for breakfast. Taeyong leaned back into Johnny's arms as the older hooked his chin over the younger’s shoulder. they stayed like that for a moment before Taeyong turned around in Johnny’s arms and kissed him on the cheek. 

“you should take a shower before I wake up the babies.” Johnny leaned down, kissed Taeyong’s forehead before letting go of the smaller male and walking towards the bathroom. Taeyong smiled to himself as he watched his dishes come together. Johnny had returned freshly showered and looked like some sort of greek god with his shirt unbuttoned.

“I’m gonna go wake up Mark and Ji, can you watch the food. Don't let it burn.” Johnny nodded and continued to dry his hair. Taeyong felt his cheeks heat up as he moved into the bedroom and sat on the bed. Gently shaking Mark, Taeyong called for both of the boys, waiting for them to wake up. Mark opened one eye and Taeyong felt himself chuckle at the way the boy's hair stuck up in random directions.

“Johnny’s out there, go get breakfast,” Taeyong mumbled to the boy after giving Mark his morning cuddle. Mark nodded and shuffled into the kitchen area. Jisung was harder to wake up, mumbling about how he didn’t want to get up.

“come on baby.” Jisung sat up and stretched out his arms. Taeyong ruffled the young boy’s hair and picked him up. Even though Mark and Jisung were getting too old to be carried around Taeyong was going to carry them until his back couldn’t do it or they refused. Walking back into the kitchen with Jisung clinging to him Taeyong saw Johnny helping Mark to eat breakfast while the boy was propping up his head in his hand, Taeyong was pretty sure that was the only thing stopping Mark from falling straight into his food. Taeyong could almost imagine that this was his family he shared with Johnny, in its own way it was. He shook his head and placed Jisung in Johnny’s lap. 

“I’ve got class at 8:30 but the boys don't need to be at school until 10 today. I'm gonna shower quickly.” Johnny smiled at the angel before him and nodded so Taeyong turned and made his way into the bathroom. Taeyong showered quickly before getting dressed and making his way back into the kitchen. Mark looked a little more alive but Jisung was still barely awake. Checking the time on his phone Taeyong saw 6:52, he was running ahead of schedule, it left him surprised. 

“Mark come on, go take a shower. Your uniform is in the cupboard. Make sure you grab all your stuff to take it back to your dorm.” Mark nodded and smiled at his brother. Jisung was still acting a little off. Johnny looked at Taeyong before looking back at the ten-year-old in his lap. 

“Tae, he seems off.” Taeyong frowned and nodded at Johnny. 

“Yeah, he’s never like this normally.” Jisung mumbles about how he's fine; he just doesn’t want to be awake yet. Taeyong eyes the boy but nods at him and sends him off to use the shower since Mark had finished up and was getting dressed. 

“You said you’ve got class right?” Taeyong nodded at Johnny who smiled at him.    
“I have a meeting at like 4 pm but I've got nothing else on so I could drop you and the boys off.” Taeyong nodded at him and smiled. That’d be good. 

The boys all were ready for the day and were pulling on their shoes at about 7:36. Taeyong shuffled all of them out of the apartment and locked it behind him. The four boys piled into Johnny’s car and were on their way. Johnny dropped Taeyong off first and assured him that he would get Mark and Jisung back to their dorm safely. Johnny pulled out of the Uni car park and Taeyong stood there for a minute smiling at nothing while thinking about how Johnny had really taken to caring for his boys. when Taeyong turned around he could see the students who had seen him get dropped off whispering to each other. some of them had their phones out and Taeyong was sure that there would be photos of him up on the university message board. There always is. Whenever he dyed his hair or was seen smiling or with his brothers, basically there were always rumors. 

As he made his way to class Taeyong opened his phone and checked the message board.

_ Taeyong seen getting out of a luxury car:  _

_ (Photo attached) _

_ Do you think that’s his parents? _

_ I mean he looks kinda rich. _

_ I heard his parents are dead _

_ My bet is a sugar daddy. _

_ Honestly, who cares, the bigger question is  _

_ can we see the driver? _

_ He looks really good when he smiles _

  
  


Taeyong felt his lips curl up and a small huff of laughter escaped him.

He opened his Snapchat ready to tell Doyoung and Lucas about it when he saw his hair. The roots had really grown out and he hated the way it looked. He thought about it, Johnny’s friend Ten had dyed hair.    
  
Taeyong texted Lucas.

_ Hey ‘cas, can I have Ten’s number? _

_ ... _

_ I mean sure but why? _

_ I hate my hair at the moment and I saw _

_ that he has his coloured so I wanted to know  _

_ if he knew a good hairdresser. _

Lucas didn’t text him back and for a moment Taeyong was worried he had said something wrong. then a text

** _Unknown Number_ **

_ Hey ‘yong it’s Ten. Cas told me that you wanted to _

_ get your hair done. Are you free around lunch? _

_ Yeah my class finishes at like 11:20 _

_ Cool I’ll come get you. _

_ Okay thanks Hyung _

Taeyong changed the name of the contact to  **Lucas’ Ten** , even though he knew he would probably never meet another person called Ten.

Taeyong smiled at his phone and saw the teacher opening the class. He entered and moved to the back of the room, sitting down in his usual spot, back right-hand corner, last row. Students filed in slowly and Taeyong set up his notebook and pencils, opening his recording app ready to record the lesson. He opened the small breakfast bar that he took with him and started to break off and eat parts of it. Soon enough the teacher had started the lesson and Taeyong was taking notes and the rest of the world was no longer his responsibility. 

Johnny on the other hand was parked in front of Mark and Jisung’s dorm. It looked like shit to put it nicely. He could see why they wanted to go home on the weekends. Mark and Jisung were clambering out of the back seat, bags packed with all the belongings they kept in Taeyong’s apartment. 

“Do you boys need me to do anything?” Johnny smiled at the pair. Mark just shook his head but Jisung reached out his hand. Johnny took it without hesitation.

“Can you walk us in Johnny hyung?” Johnny smiled and nodded. He locked his car and took the duffle bag Mark was carrying and let the boys lead him into the building.

“Mark, Jisung you’re back early.” a cheery woman called out to the pair, a stunning smile plastered to her face. She looked at Johnny and her smile faded. 

“Look, Miss Somin, this is Tae hyungs boyfriend Johnny.” Jisung spoke with such excitement and the woman nodded at the ten-year-old who was clinging to the most eligible bachelor in the country. 

“Well, it is very nice to meet you, Mr. Johnny. My name is Miss Somin and I run the dorm.” She bowed and Johnny bowed back.

Mark and Jisung grew impatient.    
“Johnny hyung you should go, Tae hyung says you have a very important job.” Mark had said, the concern lacing his voice making Johnny's lips curl up into a soft smile.

“I can stay longer if you want any help but if not I can head off. Don’t worry about my work, it's very flexible.” 

“Can you come to our room then Johnny hyung?” Jisung tilted his head to the side and it reminded Johnny of a small puppy. 

“Of course ‘sung-ah.”

The room was pretty small but seemed to house all of the boy’s belongings well. Johnny didn’t stay long once the boys had finished unpacking. Mark hugged Johnny and then went about sorting out some of his belongings so Jisung walked Johnny back down to reception. 

“Hyung, can you come to see us again soon?” Jisung had held Johnny’s hand the whole walk. 

“Of course I will ‘sung ah.” Johnny picked the boy up and held him close. Jisung’s hands gripped the fabric of Johnny’s suit jacket tight and Johnny rubbed the young boy’s back. When Johnny put Jisung down he could see the tears welling up in the young boy’s eyes but they seemed to vanish when a slightly older boy walked up to Jisung.

“Hey sungie you’re back. Is Mark back too?” Jisung nodded and smiled at the boy. Another boy ran over.

“Nono, sungie. Let’s go find Mark I wanna play on the swings.” The tan boy grabbed both boys by the arms and started to pull them back towards the direction of Mark and Jisung's room. Johnny felt himself smile as Jisung waved at him over his shoulder.

“Bye-bye Johnny Hyung!” the giggles punctuating the sentence made everything so much better. Johnny shook his head and made his way to his car. He turned out of the dorms and made his way to work. 

Walking into his office was always a different experience but today it was one that really surprised Johnny. 

“No Jaehyun I don’t know where he is. Nor do I care!” Ten was yelling at Jaehyun who was red in the face, presumably from yelling himself. “I am going out now to pick up Taeyong, we are going to see Winwin and if I find out where Seo Youngho is I’ll be sure to tell you first!” his sentence was punctuated by a huff and Johnny let out a chuckle as he walked closer to his friends. 

“What are you two yelling about?” Both Ten and Jaehyun turned at lightning speed to face Johnny. 

“You.” Ten said. 

“Sorry. I’m late because I was dropping Jisung and Mark off at their dorms.” Jaehyun smirked and Ten shook his head.

“Whatever. I’m leaving.” Ten grabbed his phone, wallet, and car keys and made his way out of the building. Johnny and Jaehyun made eye-contact before laughing at their friend’s theatrics.

Ten was parked out front of campus in his usual spot. He was sitting on the bonnet of his car waiting for Taeyong. The small boy appeared in his line of sight alongside his boyfriend. Ten smiled at the pair who made their way towards him. Lucas got there first, wrapping his arms around Ten. Ten smiled and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. Lucas left one arm wrapped firmly around Ten’s waist as the older greeted Taeyong. Lucas kissed Ten’s cheek again and patted Taeyong’s shoulder before heading off saying something about a camera and the library. Ten smiled at Taeyong and the pair got into Ten’s car.

“So ‘yong. I hear you’ve got Johnny driving your boys to school and everything.” Taeyong giggled a little when he saw Ten’s smirk.

“Yeah, next thing you know he’ll be driving me everywhere too.” The pair laughed both knowing that it really was only a matter of time before that was the case. 

They pulled up outside a small shop covered in plants. 

“This is it. You ready?” Taeyong nodded and the pair made their way into the shop. It was relatively quiet with the exception of two of the hairdressers bickering.

“Ten?” a tall and slender man moved towards Ten and Taeyong. 

“Winwin. How are you?” the taller male laughed and nodded,

“I’ve been alright. Who is this?” Winwin was nice, Taeyong had concluded. 

“I’m Taeyong.” He introduced himself. 

“Well, I’m Sicheng but people call me Winwin.” Taeyong nodded 

“So what can I do for you two?” Ten smiled, 

“I’m sick of the black, I wanna go honey blonde.” Winwin smiled at that and waved for someone. 

“Kun, it’s your lucky day!” Another man walked over, he had sharper features but his beige sweater made him look a lot softer than Winwin. 

“What’s happening here?” The new man, Kun, asked.

“Ten wants to go honey blonde.” Kun smiled a stunning smile.

“Well let’s get you blonde.” Ten nodded and then turned back to Taeyong.

“What are you thinking ‘yong.” Taeyong frowned a little,

“I don’t know hyung. I think something dark but not just brown or black.” Winwin nodded and smiled. 

“What about dark blue?” Taeyong nodded at the hairdresser and soon both he and Ten were seated with heads covered in hair product. Taeyong opened his phone to the university web board. 

_ Lee Taeyong is friends with Wong Lucas?? _

_ Okay but the bigger thing is _

_ that he got in Lucas’ boyfriends _

_ car??? _

_ Honestly, this dude is full of secrets _

_ IKR! first, he gets dropped off in a super _

_ expensive car and then is picked up by another _

_ person in a super expensive car! WTF _

  
  


There were countless comments and they made Taeyong smirk. 

Yeah, he was being picked up and dropped off by rich men in fancy cars. What about it? Ten broke his train of thought. 

“So are you gonna move in with Johnny?” Taeyong turned off his phone and looked at Ten. He noticed the slight eyebrow raise shared between Kun and Winwin. 

“I think so hyung but…” Ten cocked his head to the side waiting patiently for Taeyong to voice his thoughts. Ten watched as the boy’s eyes darted between Kun, Winwin, and himself. 

“Don’t worry about them. they know everything and never say anything.” Kun and Winwin smiled at the boy who nodded and smiled back.

“Well hyung, I guess I’ve gotten used to doing everything for myself. Like today I was dropped off at school instead of walking there and the boys didn’t have to get the train.” Ten nodded, Taeyong really was an enigma. 

“So you don’t want the help?” Taeyong instantly shook his head. 

“It’s not that hyung. I just feel like I’m going to wake up and it’ll all be gone. I can’t bear the thought of our lives being more turbulent should anything go wrong. Mark and Ji have been through enough.” Ten nodded and waved for Taeyong to move closer.

“Tae, listen to what I’m going to tell you very carefully.” The younger male nodded and Ten settled back into his seat. 

“The first time Johnny was late to work in the past four years is the day he picked you up in that snowstorm. He’s never late. He eats, breaths, sleeps his work. Sometimes he would stay at the company for days at a time. His phone would go off but he barely checked it. Since he met you he’s changed. He goes home everyday. He always checks his phone. He has a life outside of work and meetings and the stock market. He came in at 11:30 today. And you know what?” Taeyong shook his head. “He was grinning from ear to ear. He told us he had dropped off Mark and Jisung and he looked like a proud father. He would walk to the end of the earth if you asked him to. He’s not going to leave you or your boys.” Taeyong could feel the small smile he was wearing. 

“I guess so. I just worry because logically it hasn’t been all that long since we met and I already feel dependent on him. I just sometimes worry that we won't be compatible.”   
Ten shook his head and smiled at Taeyong.

“Trust me Tae, you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

Soon enough Ten had paid for the pair’s haircuts and they were back in the car on their way back to the uni. 

** _JOHNNY <3_ **

_ Hey ‘yong. I’m free at the moment if you  _

_ want to get lunch together.  _

_ I thought you had a meeting  _

_ at four? _

_ They canceled and I haven’t had lunch _

_ Okay ^^ _

As he got out of Ten’s car, Johnny pulled up.

“Wow, all the rumors must be going ‘round about you Tae.” Ten chuckled, noticing the phones pointed in the direction of the two cars. Ten and Taeyong stepped out of the car and Johnny did the same.    
“Wow, you take my boy for one minute, and all of a sudden he looks completely different.” Ten just nodded at the tall man,

“Well well well, if it isn’t Seo Youngho. Are you going to work at all today?” Ten teased his friend who moved towards the pair and wrapped an arm around Taeyong’s waist. 

“Nope.” He answered Ten who grinned at the response. 

“Good, go take your boy out for lunch.” Johnny just nodded at Ten. A pair of arms wrapped around Ten’s waisted and the small male let his head fall back against Lucas’ chest. The tall uni student leaned down and kissed Ten’s head.

“I’m really digging the blonde love.” Ten kissed Lucas in response and Johnny fake gagged at the pair causing Taeyong to giggle. There was nothing Johnny wouldn’t do to make Taeyong happy. Ten and Lucas were still in their own world so Johnny raised an eyebrow at Taeyong who nodded.   
“We should leave you love birds here.” Johnny joked before taking Taeyong’s hand in his own and waving at the pair. Lucas waved at the pair while Ten just nodded before turning to face his boyfriend. 

Taeyong led Johnny to a small on-campus cafe he frequented. A classmate of his, Wendy, was behind the counter. She smiled at him and Taeyong dragged Johnny into his usual booth. Johnny smiled at the boy before him. The blue hair made him look angelic. Taeyong picked up the menu and started to tell Johnny all about the best things to order. Johnny let the small boy before him order for him. Taeyong had sat back down after ordering and Johnny reached out a hand. Taeyong held it without a second thought. The pair heard a shutter click of someone's phone and Taeyong knew that the photo would be up online almost instantly. 

“The blue looks amazing angel.” Taeyong felt himself blushing at the olders words. 

“Thanks. I’m glad you like it.” Johnny smiled and shook his head,

“Of course I like it. I like everything about you after all.” Taeyong shook his head while smiling. The pair spoke about many topics while waiting for their food: the weather, Jisung and Mark, Tae’s lecture, Johnny’s work. Eventually, Wendy brought the pair their food and they ceased conversation in favor of eating. The pair had finished their food relatively quickly and sat quietly facing each other. Johnny reached his hand out and Taeyong took it. 

“Tae I was talking to Ten and Jaehyun and the company has a job opening if you’d be interested?” Taeyong instantly started to nod. A job as good news. 

“You’d be our secretary though. It doesn’t seem overly interesting.” Taeyong just shook his head and smiled,

“It sounds perfect Johnny.” Johnny smiled at the boy before him.

“Good.” The pair sat like that for a while. Taeyong opened his phone to the last thing he’d been looking at, the school web board. 

** _Lee Taeyong in_ **

** _Velvet cafe with the_ **

** _Johnny Seo:_ **

_ (Picture attached) _

_ WTF MAN!?!? _

  
  


_ The gays gotta stop stealing all _

_ the hot men fuck! _

  
  


_ Okay but the blue hair  _

_ looks so good ^^ _

  
  


_ Do you think Taeyong _

_ ever reads these? _

Taeyong laughed a little at the last one.  _ Yeah, I read these. _ He thought to himself smugly. He looked at the time, 3:48.

“Johnny do you have to go back to the company?” Johnny thought for a moment before nodding.

“I probably should.” Taeyong nodded at the older. He stood and so did Johnny. the older of the two grabbing Taeyong’s bag and putting it on his back. Taeyong smiled and extended his hand which Johnny took and the pair started to walk back to Johnny’s car. Taeyong saw the phones out and smiled a little.

“So you gonna move in with me?” Taeyong just smiled and kept walking.

“I’m taking that as a yes.” Taeyong just nodded with a small smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have planned out the remainder of the series and it looks like it'll be 14/15 chapters in total and I'm really excited to share them with you soon ^^


	6. I could give you all my time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong moves into Johnny's house and we see a peak of domestic life.

The pair pulled up to the company and made their way to the top floor. Johnny was smiling from ear to ear while Taeyong was walking hand in hand with the older. Upon stepping out of the lift Taeyong saw both Jaehyun and Ten turn around. Doyoung was asleep on one of the couches and Lucas was playing on his phone.

“Wow!” Jaehyun had woken up Doyoung and caught Lucas’ attention. Lucas smiled at Taeyong and waved him over. Doyoung sat up, slightly stunned at the appearance of his friend.

“Wow, the blue really suits you ‘youngie.” Taeyong smiled and sat down with Lucas near the couch Doyoung had been sleeping on.

“Look who finally showed up to work.” Ten quipped at Johnny who was watching over Taeyong.

“Yeah yeah stop your whining. What do we need to do?” The trio was instantly immersed in their work and so Taeyong sat and chatted away to Lucas and Doyoung. He pulled up the University web board and showed the pair all of the stuff said about him. The trio laughed at the absurdity of some of the things said about him and made equally absurd comments about the people talking about Taeyong. It was fun. 

The afternoon dragged on and Taeyong felt tired and became hungry but refused to say anything when he could see how focused Johnny, Jaehyun, and Ten were. Luckily Lucas was also hungry and seemed unbothered by the trio being so focused.

“I’m hungry, let's eat.” Lucas announced into the air in the office. Ten giggled at his boyfriend and saved his work.

“You guys heard the big baby, it’s time to eat.” Jaehyun and Johnny both saved the work they were doing and readied themselves to leave the building. as the six men stepped into the lift Taeyong glanced around at his new friends. Doyoung had his fingers loosely intertwined with Jaehyun’s. Lucas on the other hand was back hugging Ten and Taeyong briefly wondered if the boy was actually older than him. He looked down to where his body was pressed up against Johnny’s and smiled when he felt Johnny's thumb rubbing where it was resting on Taeyong’s back. He turned and smiled at his boyfriend who smiled back. 

When the lift reached the underground parking level the six men stepped out and made their ways to a variety of different cars. Taeyong climbed into Johnny’s passenger seat and made himself comfy. Johnny got into the driver's seat and pulled out of his car park. The six men met up twenty minutes later at a high-end restaurant that Taeyong felt he was underdressed for. The six men were seated before Taeyong had really had any time to process his surroundings and soon they were all chatting away over red wine.

“So Taeyong” The blue-haired male turned to face Jaehyun.

“Yes hyung?” He was a little confused and waited for Jaehyun to speak,

“Are you going to move in with Johnny.” Taeyong just nodded like it was obvious before remembering that he hadn't really had that conversation with anyone but Ten.

“Yeah i think I’m gonna pack up my stuff tonight and yea…” Johnny nodded at the boy seated next to him and smiled.

“Do you need any help?” Jaehyun spoke up but everyone at the table knew it was just to be courteous. Taeyong had very few personal belongings. 

“Honestly probably not. I think it would only take one car trip to get it all moved.” Taeyong chuckled and so everyone went back to their meals. Dinner was nice and Taeyong smiled at himself when he realized he would have been eating instant noodles had he not met Johnny. Dinner was soon over and the six men said their goodbyes and made their separate ways home. The ride to Taeyong’s place was quiet, Taeyong thinking about how he was going to pack up all his stuff and Johnny thinking about Taeyong. Johnny parked the car and reached over to run his fingers through Taeyong’s hair. 

“Gorgeous.” It was whispered into the space between them and Taeyong felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. Taeyong leaned over the center console and kissed Johnny. Johnny’s hand moved from where it had been holding stands of Taeyong’s hair near his ear to the back of the smaller male’s head. Taeyong tilted his head and let Johnny kiss him, his hands clinging to the elders’ suit jacket. They parted and Taeyong smiled sheepishly at his boyfriend.

“We… we should get out now.” Taeyong mumbled into the space between them. Johnny just nodded and undid his seatbelt before exiting the vehicle. The pair grabbed their belongings from the back seat and made their way up the stairs to Taeyong’s apartment. Once inside Taeyong took a moment to look at the small space. The kitchen held many of his personal belongings that would need to be taken with him. There was less to take with him from the living room, a couple of pillows, and framed pictures of his family members. Johnny moved to stand behind Taeyong, arms wrapped around the smaller male’s waist. 

“Shall we pack it all up and move it tomorrow?” Taeyong nodded at the older male without turning to face him. Logically Johnny knew they only had two more days before Taeyong had to be out of the apartment and he was hoping to get it done asap. “I should probably start now Johnny. Anyways, you should go home and get some rest.” Johnny turned Taeyong so the smaller male was facing him. Tears were welled up in Taeyong’s eyes and Johnny pulled the smaller into his arms. 

“Why are you crying baby boy?” Taeyong let out a small sob and so Johnny led them to sit on the couch, Taeyong cuddled into the elder’s lap. 

“I’m finally leaving this place.” Taeyong whispered out. Johnny just nodded at the boy. 

“Yeah, baby you’re gonna leave this place.” Johnny ran his fingers through the blue hair to comfort the smaller male. 

Taeyong and Johnny stayed cuddled up to each other in the silence for quite some time before Taeyong stood up and started to collect up his belongings from around the room. 

“Can I help you, baby?” Taeyong nodded and soon the pair had packed away all of Taeyong’s personal belongings from the living space and the kitchen. It was late and so Johnny led the smaller to bed. The pair showered and got changed. Johnny put their phones on charge and made himself comfy on the worn-out mattress. Taeyong returned and lay down in his boyfriend’s arms falling asleep fairly quickly and Johnny felt his own eyes closing. 

Morning came faster than Johnny would’ve hoped for. Taeyong was up and putting his things into suitcases and cardboard boxes and Johnny just watched from where he was lying on the bed. 

“Morning angel.” Taeyong smiled at Johnny and moved so he could kiss the man. 

“Morning Johnny.” 

Taeyong squealed when Johnny's arms wrapped around him and pulled him onto the bed. Johnny peppered kisses all over Taeyongs face who squirmed slightly in the older males hold. 

“Johnny, I have to pack.” Johnny just shrugged and placed a few more kisses on Taeyong’s cheeks. Eventually, he let the man under him go and the pair got off the bed. Johnny looked at his phone charging on the nightstand. 8:46 am. “Fuck it’s pretty early Tae. Why are you packing everything up now? We have all day.” Taeyong looked at Johnny like a deer in the headlights. 

“But you have work.” Johnny shook his head at the smaller male. “Not today I don’t. I have to help my boyfriend move into our apartment.” Taeyong could feel his ears going red. 

“You know Johnny, it won't take too long. I’ve only got a couple of things left to pack.” Johnny just nodded and watched as Taeyong finished packing away his final belongings. Johnny stood and made his way to the shower, showering, and getting dressed reasonably quickly. Taeyong kissed him on the cheek before walking into the bathroom to do the same. It was only just past nine am and both boys were dressed and ready. Taeyong took a slow walk through his apartment. The only thing left to do was put his stuff in the car and return the keys. His belongings had all managed to fit into the suitcase he had taken with him when he first moved in. All of the art and certificates that had been on his fridge were now in his suitcase. The apartment looked barren. 

“Is that all of it Tae?” Taeyong just nodded at the man holding two of the cardboard boxes. Johnny grabbed his car keys off the bench and walked out of the apartment, Taeyong followed with his biggest suitcase. The pair managed to only have to take three trips up and down the stairs. Taeyong’s belongings were all in Johnny’s car. They stood in the barren apartment. Truthfully it no longer looked live in. Taeyong took the apartment keys off his keyring and made his way to the front reception with Johnny. The woman at the counter looked bored. “Can I help you?” Her tone was flat and she barely spared a glance at Taeyong.

“Umm, I’m here to return my keys.” She glanced up at him and nodded. He placed the keys on the bench and she opened a draw,

“Name?”

“Lee Taeyong” she rifled through the files and grabbed the one with his name on it.

“Cool, sign here and you’re free to go.”Johnny lent over Taeyong’s shoulder, skimming the document. Taeyong looked at him and Johnny just nodded so Taeyong signed. 

She gave the pair a nod and so they turned and left the building. 

Reality set in once they were driving to Johnny’s place. Taeyong felt himself smiling. his phone dinged, a text.

**LUCAS**

Hey man, congrats on moving out.

How did you know?

It’s up on the school web board…

Taeyong felt himself shudder. He knew people were always talking about him but this was a bit too much for his liking. He opened Facebook and pulled up the university web board.

**Lee Taeyong moving house with a handsome man**

**(Picture attached)**

DAMN, who is that?

I won't lie dude looks

rich as

Wonder where he's moving

  
  


Taeyong could feel himself breathing more rapidly. Johnny seemed to have noticed as well. 

“Tae? Angel? Is everything okay?” Taeyong just shook his head and sighed. Johnny watched the boy next to him with furrowed eyebrows. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Taeyong mumbled something Johnny couldn’t understand under his breath before turning to face the older male.

“Once we get my stuff into your place I'll explain.” Johnny just nodded and let one of his hands fall from the steering wheel onto Taeyong’s thigh. Johnny drove slightly faster than what was legal but he really couldn’t care less. Once parked outside his place he turned off the car engine and turned to face Taeyong. Taeyong sighed. 

“Tae, love, what’s going on?” Taeyong looked around, checking for people on their phones. 

“Me moving, it was on the uni notice board.” Johnny looked at the boy stunned.

“Someone posted about you moving?” Taeyong nodded,

“Yeah, there's a picture of us moving the boxes into the car.” Johnny just nodded, reaching over to rub a thumb across Taeyong’s cheek. Johnny was a little stunned by the information but tried to focus on Taeyong. 

“Babe, is there something you need me to do?” Taeyong just shook his head. He sniffled and moved to wipe at his eyes. Johnny’s hands beat him to it and gently wiped the tears from his cheeks. Johnny day with Taeyong, smiling softly at the smaller male. Taeyong calmed himself down and looked up at Johnny.

“Thank you Johnny” Johnny just smiled and shook his head. 

“No need to thank me, babe, I’d do anything for you.” Johnny lent over and unbuckled Taeyong’s seatbelt. “ c’mon, let’s get you moved in.” 

The pair stepped out of the car and Taeyong realized this building was very different from his old home. Johnny’s car was parked in underground parking and there was a lift from the underground parking that went straight into the building. Both males grabbed Taeyong’s belonging’s out of the car and moved towards the lift doors. Johnny scanned his keycard and put in a pin for the lift. The doors to the lift and Taeyong and Johnny stepped inside. The lift ride was quicker than Taeyong expected considering how high up Johnny’s apartment was and soon the pair were stepping out of the lift into Johnny’s foyer. They slipped off their shoes at the shoe rack and Johnny turned to Taeyong.

“Shall I take you for a tour my love, we can put your things away later.” Taeyong nodded at Johnny, his lips curling into a small smile. 

“Lead the way, Johnny.” Johnny smiled and took Taeyong’s hand. With one hand he motioned to the space they were standing in,

“Here, my love is the foyer.” He then led Taeyong through an archway, “and this is the living space.” Johnny was right to use the word space for it as certainly not just a room. from where he stood Taeyong could see two reclining chairs and a fancy rug. Beyond the tv, he could make out a set of doors leading onto an empty balcony. 

Johnny led him slightly further into the room and Taeyong could see the kitchen. He felt his jaw drop. It was wooden cabinets and marble counters covered in the latest and greatest coffee machines and other appliances. 

Johnny turned the smaller male and led him up a wooden staircase. Taeyong took a moment to marvel at the handrail. He had seen this place online but here in person, it was so much grander.

They emerged from the staircase into an open living room with two large leather couches and a wall of bookshelves. Johnny motioned to a large wooden door and so Taeyong pushed it open. Inside was what was obviously Johnny’s room. Next to the door was a small room, a walk-in wardrobe as Taeyong discovered two chairs in it. He shook his head. He had never seen one of these types of places in person. Exiting back into the bedroom Taeyong found a large bed, bigger than anything he had ever owned in the center of the room, situated on top of a fluffy rug. Walking towards the bed Taeyong noticed another room, in this one he could see a lavish bathroom. a large spa in one corner and an open shower across from it.    
“Wow” Johnny chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

“It’s a little bit extra.” Taeyong snorted at that and nodded,

“You don’t say” Johnny moved to sit on the edge of his bed, arms open for Taeyong to join him. Taeyong looked around a little longer before moving to sit in Johnny’s lap on the end of the bed. 

“So this is your room” Taeyong mumbled.

“I was hoping you’d see it as our room,” Johnny said back. Taeyong smiled and nodded.    
“what about Mark and Jisung?” Johnny nodded and pushed at Taryong’s hip and, once they were both standing, led him back to the open living space.

“I was thinking they could have this one if they want to share one or they could have one each.” Johnny motioned at the open door that was diagonal from the room they had just been in. 

Taeyong nodded and looked around the rooms. both of the spare rooms Johnny had were pretty much the same set up as his own. A connected bathroom, a large space for belongings, and a walk-in wardrobe. 

“I guess they can figure it out when they come over.” Johnny nodded at that and motioned for Taeyong to follow him downstairs.

The pair set about moving Taeyong’s belongings where they should be. Johnny moved two boxes to the kitchen and then helped Taeyong move the remaining boxes upstairs. They put one box into Johnny’s bedroom and the other two into a corner in the upstairs living space. Taeyong started to unbox his belongings and Johnny realized just how little he truly had. Johnny pulled his laptop out of his bag and started replying to emails. He replied to one of Ten's emails and within seconds had the Thai male calling him. 

“Congrats man.” was what Johnny picked up the phone to.

“Uhh, thanks?”   
“You and Tae, moving in together. right?” Ten’s voice was more chirpy than usual.

“Well yeah, I uhh…” he wasn’t sure what to say, how did Ten know?   
“Oh yeah, Lucas told me. Hey, you have a good day and uh just remember you might be the penthouse but there are still neighbors.” Johnny could hear the sentence punctuated by the younger’s giggles and he was pretty sure that he could hear Jaehyun in the background.   
“Ten, I’m gonna kill you” Johnny mumbled, rubbing at his temples.   
“You love me. Bye.” Before Johnny could say anything the younger was gone, the line clicking off. Taeyong stood in the doorway to the walk-in wardrobe and smiled at Johnny. Johnny smiled back. Taeyong made his way to the bed where Johnny was sitting and sat next to the elder. Johnny shut his laptop and put it on the bedside table before turning to kiss the younger man. Taeyong’s hands went to Johnny’s shoulders and Johnny pulled the smaller boy onto his lap. a notification from Johnny’s phone startled the two apart. It was Jaehyun.

**To: Johnny Hyung**

_ Congrats. Have fun. also, we have a company meeting at 9:45 tomorrow so don't be late. _

  
  


Johnny laughed at the text before texting back a thumbs-up emoji and placing his phone on the bedside table. He turned back to Taeyong who was still sitting on his lap, head now resting on Johnny’s shoulder. 

“Hi baby boy.”   
“Hiya Johnny.” They sat comfortably in the silence. Taeyong was playing with the buttons on Johnny’s suit jacket. Taeyong turned so he was fully facing Johnny.

“Your home is lovely but it’s not very homely.” Johnny hummed and nodded.

“I don't know how to make it more homely though.” at this he could see a smile tugging at Taeyong’s lips.    
“Well, it’s really easy.” Johnny raised an eyebrow at the younger,

“Is that so?” Taeyong just nodded and so Johnny reached for something in his pocket. It was a black card in Taeyong’s name. Taeyong froze. 

“Don’t freak out yet, okay?” Taeyong just nodded but his eyes were still bulging. “Your weekly pay goes into it. It’s nothing crazy. I have the details so you can transfer money between this card and your current one but it’s standard procedure for all our employees.” Taeyong was stunned. He couldn't find any words so he just nodded. Johnny nodded back and smiled at the boy. Taeyong picked up the card and examined it. He took the slip of paper with all the information on it and examined it as well.

“The current password is a computer-generated on, you can change it to whatever you want,” Johnny explained and Taeyong just nodded. He wasn’t able to find the right thing to say so he kissed Johnny instead. The pair parted and Johnny suggested they get lunch to which Taeyong nodded. Johnny stood up and moved to get changed into casual clothes so Taeyong did the same. Once the pair were ready they walked down the stairs and put on their shoes before heading into the lift. 

In the lift, Johnny fished out a keycard for Taeyong and turned to the boy. 

“This is the key card that will get you in and out of the building. when you enter from the underground parking you also have to put in a pin.” Taeyong nodded. He opened his phone and typed down the pin in his notes app. 

“Wait do you always come in through the underground parking?” Johnny shook his head and pointed at the button that said lobby.

“If I’m not driving I go through the lobby. You have to use the pin to get onto the lift from that one as well.” Taeyong nodded. The pair soon were stepping into the car and heading out for lunch. 

Once they had finished eating Taeyong turned to Johnny. 

“What food do you have in your fridge?” Johnny looked back at the younger with a shocked face before shrugging.

“Just some kimchi, eggs, and leftovers.” Taeyong looked at the man stunned.   
“How do you survive?” Johnny just shrugged and Taeyong shook his head. From where they were eating he could see fresh food markets across the street. Johnny saw what he was looking at and the pair finished up their food, paid, and made their way over to the fresh produce. 

Taeyong walked along the street, holding Johnny’s hand and only dropping it when he purchased different items from the stalls. Johnny wore a soft smile the whole time, happily paying for whatever Taeyong pointed to. The couple strolled along, buying fresh produce from the stalls until they reached a stall selling home goods. Taeyong’s eyes lit up and he thought back to Johnny’s barren apartment. The pair ended up purchasing two throw blankets and a couple of handmade candles before heading home. 

It was later that night after the pair had eaten, while they were curled up together in the downstairs lounge that Taeyong leaned over and kissed Johnny on the cheek. 

“Thank you, Johnny.” Johnny smiled and kissed the smaller on the forehead.

“Anything for you, my angel.” 

“TAEYONGIE!” Lucas’s voice boomed through the apartment and Taeyong realized that Johnny must have let the boy in as he left for work. 

It was a new day and Johnny and Taeyong had just finished their breakfast. late the night before while curled up to Johnny Taeyong had texted Doyoung and Lucas asking if they wanted to help him pick up some stuff for Johnny’s apartment and both boys had agreed.

Taeyong turned around to face Lucas and Doyoung, whom he hadn’t heard enter the apartment. He smiled at the pair.

“Wow, this is quite the upgrade.” Doyoung mumbled out while his eyes scanned the living space. 

“Understatement,” Lucas said in response. Taeyong felt his chest swell with pride.

“Thanks. Ummm actually at the moment I don't really like how this place feels so Ummm yeah.” Doyoung nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

“What are you thinking then ‘yong?” Taeyong shrugged but motioned for the pair to follow him through the house. As they entered different rooms Taeyong would list the little things he wanted to buy or what he thought they could do to make the space nicer. Doyoung hummed and nodded along, typing down each room and its problems as well as what Taeyong wanted to buy. Eventually, the trio left the apartment, climbing into Lucas’ car. Doyoung sat in the backseat with Taeyong riding shotgun. 

Eventually, the boys got to the main mall and started to roam the center looking for the things on Doyoung’s list. It was about 2 pm when the trio was finished with their shopping. After piling into Lucas’ car again they made their way back to Taeyong and Johnny’s place. as they pulled up at a stop sign Lucas turned and looked at Taeyong with furrowed brows.

“How is the sex?” Taeyong felt his jaw fall open, he was sure he was blushing. 

“I.. huh? I.. We.. it’s… we haven’t…” Taeyong spluttered out to which Doyoung cackled from the back seat and Lucas eyed him with a face that said he wasn't buying it. The light changed and Lucas hit the gas but continued to glance over at Taeyong.They pulled into the parking spot outside the apartment and Taeyong all but ran into the lift. The trio was holding multiple bags of new home decor and Taeyong briefly wondered if he would be able to move it all on his own. 

The elevator stopped and the three men stepped out and into the apartment. Each bag was put on the living room floor and Doyoung set about organizing things into a bag or two for each room. Taeyong moved swiftly to the kitchen and set up a snack platter for when the trio was finished. As he placed the final cheeses out onto the platter both Lucas and Doyoung sat at the breakfast bar. 

Doyoung locked eyes with Taeyong and Taeyong questioned if it was too early to pour himself a glass of wine 

“You’ve never fucked Johnny?” It wasn’t judgy, just curious and Taeyong felt himself cringing. 

“no” it was quiet.

“Never? Damn you have some serious self-control.” Doyoung mumbled and Lucas cackled. Taeyong thought about it for a second. He wouldn’t lie. He had gotten himself off while thinking about Johnny more times than he would admit but the older man had never made him feel like they should be sleeping together. Sure he wanted to have his back blown out by the older but it was never a top priority.

“It’s just not like that between us.” was all Taeyong mumbled. Doyoung and Lucas instantly stopped laughing and looked at the youngest with a face of concern. 

“Tae, we’re not trying to say that. It’s just that he’s really hot.” Doyoung moved to wrap the smallest up in his arms. Taeyong held onto Doyoung.

“I know Doie. I just… I want to but he’s so gentle so it’s never been a good time.” Lucas huffed before moving to hold both boys’s in his arms. 

“Tae lemme tell you something.” Taeyong nodded and Lucas continued, “We’re not trying to tease you, we were just curious. Do everything in your own time. Johnny is so in love with you I’m sure he would wait till the world ended before making you feel uncomfy. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.” Taeyong shook his head but thanked his friends anyway. They sat down to snack once Doyoung made it known he wasn’t having fun cuddling up anymore. Eventually, they finished eating and moved to put the items from each bag into its respective new place.

At five-thirty Lucas and Doyoung bit Taeyong goodbye and left. He was content and moved to make dinner. It was simple; rice, meat, side dishes, and a simple stew. Taeyong was so busy cooking that he didn’t notice the front door opening and Johnny returning home. Johnny made his way over to his boyfriend standing over the stovetop. He wrapped his arms around the smaller and kissed his cheek. Taeyong covered up the pot he had been stirring before turning in Johnny’s arms and pressing a gentle kiss to the older males lips. 

“Hey, babe.” Taeyong just hummed in response, pecked Johnny’s cheek, and turned back to the food.

“It’ll be done in twenty minutes. Go shower and get changed.” Johnny smiled.

“Okay babe, I’ll be back.” Taeyong felt himself smiling.

The next few days had been reasonably uneventful allowing for Taeyong to really adjust to his surroundings. It was Friday morning and Taeyong had woken up feeling excited. Jisung and Mark were going to come home to a place that offered them the option to have rooms to themselves. During breakfast, Johnny told the younger one that he would pick up the boys after school and Taeyong could only smile. He looked over at the fridge which had Mark and Jisung’s school pictures on it and smiled at his family. By lunchtime, Taeyong had finished impulse cleaning the apartment and settled himself down for a nap after eating lunch. 

Meanwhile, Johnny was watching the clock. The meeting regarding NCT’s sales was not interesting at all, instead, Johnny was pondering how Mark and Jisung would react to their new home. He thought of all the negative ways that the boys could react. What if they hated being away from Taeyong? Was the bed big enough for all four of them to sleep on? Maybe he would invest in a bigger bed. He must have been frowning because Jaehyun and Ten both turned to look at him.

“John, what has gotten into you?” Jaehyun asked as he pulled the oldest out of the room, while Ten dismissed those in the meeting. Johnny shook his head.   
“Okay, what the fuck Johnny? Are you sick? Like why are you acting weird?” Ten asked as he walked up to the pair now seated on one of the couches in their main office area.

“Mark and Jisung are coming over for the first time tonight and I kinda got distracted by thinking about how they’re gonna feel.” Ten and Jaehyun exchanged looks before Ten burst into laughter. Jaehyun glanced over at the Thai male who was doubled over in a fit of laughter. 

“Fuck you’re whipped.” Jaehyun mumbled before shaking his head and smiling. Johnny frowned. Ten looked at the clock and shook his head. 

“Johnny, my dear friend, it's barely one o’clock. Aren't you getting them at like four o’clock? What are you stressing about?” Johnny shrugged and Jaehyun walked away to grab his keys and wallet. 

“Well you are currently useless, so let's go get lunch.” Ten jumped up in agreement and Johnny followed the pair out of the office. 

  
Soon enough the trio was sitting at a fancy cafe, waiting for their food to come. Johnny had voiced all his worries and Ten and Jaehyun had gently shot down all of his worries. The trio ate and drank for a while before heading back to the office. by the time they had returned it was close to three-thirty and Johnny packed up his stuff before heading off, waving to Jaehyun and Ten as he stepped into the elevator.

“What a dumbass.”   
“Eh, I'm pretty sure I remember you being like that the first time you took Lucas to your place.”   
“Shut up Jaehyun.”

Johnny pulled up outside the small dorm and parked the car. He got out and locked it before making his way to the foyer. at the reception desk he could see the woman from the last time he had been here. 

“Hi, Johnny, right?” He nodded at the woman. she smiled back.

“I think Mark and Jisung are in the common room around the corner with their friends, you can check if you like.” Johnny smiled and thanked her before turning the corner and spotting the pair on a set of couches with three other boys. Jisung was the first to notice Johnny and ran over to hug him. Johnny picked the boy up, letting him cling to his front. Mark was slower to greet Johnny, gently shaking awake the boy asleep on his shoulder. The boy who had been asleep blinked open his eyes and Mark smiled at him. It was cute. Jisung tugged on Johnny’s shoulder and Johnny turned to the boy.    
“hiya Ji, what’s up?” Jisung smiled back at the older, pressed a kiss to his cheek, and then wiggled until Johnny put him down. 

“Johnny, look these are our friends,  _ dream _ .” The word was in English and Johnny felt himself smiling at the young boy’s pronunciation. Johnny moved closer to the boy's still on the couch and waved. Jisung turned to the boys and pointed at Johnny,

“This is Johnny, he’s youngie hyung’s boyfriend.” Two of the boys nodded and said hello but one boy had his eyes widen.

“You can have a boyfriend when you’re a boy?” Johnny went to say something but Mark beat him to it,

“Yongie hyung says as long as you love that person you can be with them no matter their gender.” Johnny smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair.

“Mr. Johnny, does that mean me and Renjun can date?” The wide-eyed boy asked. Johnny smiled and nodded.

“Do you love Renjun?” The boy nodded and Johnny noticed one of the boys, the one who had been talking to Jisung before he had entered the room blushing.

“Donghyuk, you have to see if Renjun loves you too though,” Mark whined, emphasizing his words. The tan boy who had been talking to Johnny turned to the blushing boy.

“Do you love me Injunnie?” The boy was now blushing harder but nodded.

“Yes, I love you hyukie.” The tan boy, Donghyuk smiled and then stopped and turned to Johnny.

“Mr. Johnny, what do boyfriends do?”Johnny smiled and crouched down to be a similar height to the boy before him.

“Well, Donghyuk they hold hands and cuddle. They talk about their favorite things and go on dates.” Donghyuk nodded and turned to where Renjun sat before walking over and cuddling up to the boy. Mark was still cuddled up to the boy who had been asleep on him before. He looked at Johnny and smiled.   
“Hey, Johnny hyung.” Johnny smiled back and ruffled his hair.

“Heya Markie. Who’s this?” The boy who was curled up against Mark looked up at Johnny with big eyes before hiding his face in Mark’s shoulder. 

“oh this is Jeno, and that is Donghyuk and Renjun.” Johnny smiled at all the boys before moving so he could see Jeno’s face.

“It’s very nice to meet you, boys. Are you ready to go Mark? Jisung?” Jisung nodded rapidly in response.

“I wanna go see Tae hyung and the new house.” Johnny just nodded and looked at Mark who was untangling himself from Jeno. Mark nodded and grabbed his bag from the corner for the room.

“shall we go now, boys?” Jisung and Mark nodded and waved goodbye to their friends before the trio set out for the car. Johnny stopped by the desk and signed the pair out.

“See you on Monday miss Somin.” Jisung chirped out once Johnny had finished signing the paper. He reached for the older man's hand and Johnny was more than happy to hold hands with the youngest. Mark was holding Johnny’s other hand but occasionally turned to look back and Johnny imagined it was to see that Jeno boy. Soon enough the boys were in the car and driving away from the school. Jisung chatted away to Johnny, telling him all about his week and Mark would interject every so often to either correct the boy’s sentence structure or to tell a part of the story. Soon they were pulling into the apartment’s underground parking and taking their bags up to the top floor. 

Johnny was stunned by the sight in his apartment. The whole place was spotless and there on the couch near the door, was a sleeping Taeyong. Mark and Jisung walked over to the older, crawling up onto the couch to join him. Johnny walked over and kissed all three on the forehead, making Taeyong crack open an eye. Taeyong opened his arms for his brothers and started to pepper their faces with kisses. Johnny stepped away to change clothes and once he had changed returned to the cuddling pile of brothers. 

“Hey John, how was your day?” Johnny sat on the edge of the couch smiling at his boyfriend.

“It was good, and then I picked these two up from school and came homw to you so it became great.” Taeyong flashed Johnny the world's brightest smile and Johnny moved to join the cuddle pile. Jisung moved so that Johnny could be next to Taeyong. Jisung then settled on top of Johnny. Mark continued to tell Taeyong about his week and Johnny played absentmindedly with Jisung’s hair. Soon it was late and Johnny ordered pizza. The evening was lazy and Johnny and Taeyong agreed to let everyone sleep together on the large downstairs couch. They could show the boys around their rooms tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo sorry for the long wait but I have been focusing on managing my health issues so this has become a less important thing but I am back and I think I will focus on this story. I hope you all enjoyed ^^


	7. Hey now, we're gonna be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys spend the weekend together and Jisung falls sick.

Johnny woke up with Mark cuddled up against him but Taeyong and Jisung were nowhere in sight. He decided to stay on the couch and played with Mark’s hair as he waited for the thirteen-year-old to wake up. Slowly Mark woke up, but the boy was content to cuddle up against Johnny. Johnny started to hum a tune under his breath and Mark started to drift back to sleep. 

Taeyong entered the room and smiled at the sight before him. He walked over and kissed Mark’s forehead before telling the boy to go get breakfast. Mark mumbled something about being comfy before heading off to eat his breakfast. Once the boy had made his way towards the kitchen Taeyong leaned down and kissed Johnny. 

“Heya Johnny.” Taeyong flashed Johnny a blinding smile.

“Hiya Tae.” Johnny mumbled against the younger's lips as he moved to reconnect their lips. 

“Ewwww look Mark hyung! Tae hyung is kissing Johnny hyung.” Jisung’s voice made the pair jump apart and Taeyong heard the small boy’s laughter. 

“Ya Jisung, just eat your breakfast, leave hyungs alone,'' Mark mumbled out and neither of the adults heard it. Johnny moved to stand and followed Taeyong into the kitchen. On the table were bowls of rice, a large pot of chicken porridge, and some other small side dishes. Johnny sat at the head of the table. On his left was Mark and Jisung and to his right Taeyong. Johnny mused over the fact they looked like a family and part of him silently wished that Mark and Jisung never grew up. 

Breakfast was over reasonably quickly and Johnny waited for Taeyong to finish wiping Jisung’s chin before he turned to his boyfriend. 

“Shall we show the boys upstairs and see if they want to room together?” Mark lit up like he had just been given a present and Jisung was nodding. 

“I think they’d like that.” So Johnny led the younger boys upstairs. The pair snooped around Johnny and Taeyong’s bedroom before heading into the two other rooms. There was more than enough space should they want to share but Mark and Jisung decided they wanted their own rooms. 

Johnny and Taeyong helped the boys move their belongings up into their new bedrooms. As he was helping Jisung hang up his clothes Johnny noticed how few belongings the boy truly had. He left Jisung to hang up his final two shirts and went to find Taeyong. Taeyong was in Mark’s room and a glance at the small male would suggest he felt the same way, that the boys had very few belongings. 

“Tae, can I talk to you?” Taeyong whipped his head around to see Johnny in Mark’s doorway and moved to talk to him.

“Hey, what's up?” Johnny pondered how to say it for a second before taking Taeyong’s hands in his own. 

“Tae, I know that you’ve been doing your best to provide for your brothers but I want to take them to the shops. It’s just for an extra coat or gloves or something.” Taeyong smiled at Johnny.

“That would be wonderful John. Honestly, I know they don't have enough clothes but they kept growing out of the ones I would buy so I don't mind. It is time they both had a wardrobe update.”

Soon enough all four boys had gathered at the foyer and were making their way out of the apartment. Taeyong smiled at the boys who had piled into the car. Before he was fully aware of it, Johnny had parked at Neo City Mall. Jisung had stars in his eyes. The youngest ran over to Johnny and grabbed onto Johnny’s arm. 

“Hyung! Hyung! look!” Johnny chuckled and scooped the boy into his arms.    
“Jisung, I need you to listen to me,” Jisung nodded and watched Johnny intently. “I need you to hold either my hand or Tae’s hand so you don't get lost. Okay?” Jisung squirmed out of Johnny’s grip and held onto the older man’s hand.

“Okay.” Taeyong had Mark walking next to him while Jisung pointed to all the shops. Eventually, the four entered just about every shop at Jisung’s request and Johnny was starting to worry that his arm would fall off if Jisung tugged on it one more time. Between both Johnny and Taeyong, there were seven bags of clothing and other small miscellaneous items. Jisung continued to point to every shop they walked past but Mark had other ideas.

“Hyunngggsss.” Mark whined out and both Taeyong and Johnny stopped walking and looked at the boy.

“I’m hungry.” He stated and Johnny chuckled at the boy. It seemed like Mark pointing out his hunger caused Jisung to realize that he was also hungry. It took no time to get the boys down into the food court. Jisung wanted something with chicken and rice and settled on sushi while Mark wanted pizza. Johnny took Mark to get his pizza and Taeyong led Jisung over to a stall to order the boy some food. Once both younger boys had their food Johnny found a seat for the four of them. 

“What do you want to eat Johnny?” Johnny looked up at his boyfriend and smiled. 

“Whatever you’re having.” Taeyong nodded and walked away. Before long the smaller of the adults was back holding trays of Korean chicken and the pair ate quietly as Mark and Jisung continued to tell Johnny all about their life in the school dorms. 

  
  


Soon enough the four were seated in Johnny’s car and on their way home. Mark was rambling about his history class project and how he was really upset he hadn't been paired up with the new kid Jungwoo. Johnny smiled when he realized that Mark had said the name Jeno almost twice as much as all of the other boys combined. Taeyong giggled when he looked back at Mark who was sitting on the edge of his seat telling his story while Jisung was fast asleep. 

The car was parked and Johnny was carrying the young Jisung while Taeyong and Mark carried bags full of new clothes. Once back inside the house, Johnny laid Jisung on the couch and moved to put the sleeping boy’s clothes away. He finished hanging the boys' new shirts reasonably quickly and moved to Mark’s room where he saw the boy finishing hanging up his belongings. 

“Want a hand, Mark?” The boy looked up at Johnny and nodded. Johnny moved to help him and in just a couple minutes time the pair were done. Upon returning downstairs Johnny found Taeyong on the couch with his laptop open working away on something, next to him a sleeping Jisung. Johnny ruffled the boy’s hair and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Taeyong’s temple before moving into the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of water. 

Johnny was working away on his laptop in his and Taeyong’s shared room when Mark wandered in and wordlessly cuddled up to him. Johnny smiled and ruffled the boy’s hair.

“Whatcha doing their Markie?” Mark shrugged and yawned so Johnny put his laptop aside and let the boy nap with him. 

Johnny and Mark woke up to Taeyong shaking Mark awake, muttering something about dinner and Mark just grumbled and buried his head into Johnny’s chest. Johnny chuckled, kissed his head and sat up and picked up the young teen, and carried him down the stairs leaving a giggling Taeyong in his wake. Coming down the stairs Johnny could see Jisung holding up his head at the dining table. Little Jisung was cute, he thought to himself. 

Dinner was peaceful and soon all four males were showered and getting ready for bed. Jisung was tucked into bed first. Johnny kissed the boy’s head and left Taeyong to finish tucking Jisung in. Johnny moved to Mark’s room and kissed the young teenager's forehead as well before heading into his own room. Soon the door was opening and closing as Taeyong entered after tucking Mark in. 

“Hi there angel.” Taeyong smiled and shook his head before climbing into bed next to Johnny. The pair shared a kiss before turning off the bedside lights and cuddling up to each other. Soon enough sleep welcomed the pair. 

In the early hours of the morning, Taeyong was awoken by the bedroom door creaking open. In the doorway stood Jisung who hurried into the room and scrambled into the bed. Johnny woke up and shuffled slightly so that Jisung could lay comfortably in the middle of the bed. Taeyong cuddled the boy who was clinging to him and Johnny petted at the small boy’s hair in a bid to get him back to sleep. It worked and soon the small boy was fast asleep. Taeyong’s brow was furrowed and Johnny reached over to gently rub the younger’s forehead. Taeyong smiled softly at him before settling down to sleep. Johnny soon joined them in dreamland. 

The next morning Johnny awoke to the feeling of an unbearable heat on his bicep. When he opened his eyes he looked down and saw Jisung wrapped up against him. Taeyong re-entered the room holding a small towel and bowl of water as well as a thermometer. Johnny slipped out of the small boy’s grasp and Taeyong took his temperature. 39º. Jisung was running a fever. The door to the bedroom creaked and in walked Mark. 

“Johnny, take Mark downstairs and have him eat, breakfast is on the table. I don't want him with Ji in case he gets sick.” Johnny nodded and ushered the young teen down to the kitchen breakfast bar. Johnny helped Mark plate up his food and settled down to eat with the boy. 

Soon enough Mark was in Johnny’s car after saying goodbye to his brothers and heading back to the dorms. Johnny took the boy inside and explained that Jisung was sick to Somin who smiles and took note of the small boy’s absence.    
  
“Markie! Where is Jisung?” Johnny recognized Donghyuk bounding over to Mark, dragging Renjun with him.    
“He’s sick.” Mark replied while looking around.

“If you’re looking for Nono he’s napping in the lounge. his sickness is playing up.” Renjun stated. Mark nodded and hugged Johnny goodbye before disappearing around the corner. Johnny craned his neck to see around the corner and watched as Mark gently moved to hold the small boy who was asleep on the same couch he had been sleeping on Friday afternoon.

Johnny drove to the company and made his way to the top floor. The doors opened and on the couch was a disheveled Ten and Lucas who were being told off by Jaehyun.

“Johnny, these two nearly fucked on the couch.” Jaehyun exclaimed, hands thrown into the air. Johnny huffed a laugh before looking between Ten and his embarrassed boyfriend.    
“Go easy on them Jae, I’m sure you’ve fucked Doyoung on this couch at least twice.” Ten burst out laughing and Lucas seemed less tense as Jaehyun went bright red and then mumbled out a small, “That's beside the point.”

Johnny moved to sit on the other couch and grabbed his laptop. He turned and looked at his colleagues and closest friends. 

“I’m gonna leave in a couple of hours. Jisung is sick and Tae has class at 2.”

Jaehyun nodded and from the doorway, they heard a gasp. Doyoung rushed over to where Johnny was sitting.

“Did you say Jisungie is sick?” Johnny nodded at the concerned looking male. Doyoung frowned and looked at Jaehyun. “Tell Tae that Jae and I will come over with his favorite.” Johnny nodded and Jaehyun turned to face his boyfriend.   
“What’s his favorite?” Doyoung smiled and mumbled something in his boyfriend’s ear before smiling and leaving the office to do something else. Jaehyun nodded and soon Ten, Jaehyun, and Johnny had settled down to work.

As 1:20 rolled around Johnny was re-entering his apartment. He placed a kiss on Taeyong’s lips when he saw the younger getting ready to leave for his class. Taeyong grabbed his book bag, wallet, and phone before turning to return the kiss properly. 

“Ji has just fallen asleep but I think he’ll probably sleep till I get back.” Johnny nodded and kissed the smaller boy on his temple. 

“I saw the cutest thing when I dropped Mark off today.” Taeyong cocked his eyebrow and Johnny continued, “That little guy, Jeno? I think that’s his name. Anyways, he was asleep and Renjun said something about his illness playing up, anyways Mark all but abandoned me and went over to where Jeno was asleep and picked him up and cuddled him. It was so cute.” Taeyong smiled at Johnny and the older continued, “Also Jaehyun and Doyoung are gonna come by with dinner.” 

Taeyong hummed and nodded,   
“You pay a lot of attention to them.” Johnny shrugged.

“Your boys are like my own as well. Of course I pay attention.” Taeyong smiled at Johnny and took the car keys from the taller male before making his way out of the apartment. 

Johnny watched as the doors to the elevator closed behind Taeyong before he moved back to his bedroom and grabbed some clothes to change into. Once changed he went over to the bed and checked on the sleeping boy before him. Jisung didn’t stir as Johnny worked away on his laptop and he barely moved when Taeyong came home. What did get Jisung to stir was when Jaehyun and Doyoung came over with lots of fried chicken for the boy. Jisung ate with the four adults before curling up on Taeyong’s lap. The boy had barely said anything the whole day but he turned and mumbled out a small. “Jaehyunie hyung and Doyoungie hyung are the best.” Before falling asleep. The adults laughed at how cute he was. The next day he wasn’t feeling much better but by Wednesday Jisung was back to being his normal self and back at school and Johnny would be lying if he said it wasn't a huge relief to know the boy was okay. 


End file.
